She’s all that and more
by SimpleLing
Summary: Syaoran is a popular jock. Sakura is an outcast artist. What happens when a bet involving both of them comes into play? SxS, ExT Somewhat based on the movie She's all that.
1. The Bet

**Author's Note:** I suggest you download **_Sixpence None the Richer - Kiss Me_**.Perfect song for this story, plus it was in the movie and it really did some good! ;D I just wanna do this story 'cause the movie was ok…it just needed a little remodeling, and I also thought, Sakura and Syaoran, would fit into the character roles pretty well. I might twist the plot too…well let's just say, I was inspired by the movie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, unfortunately, own the characters of Cardcaptor Saukra.

**Ok before I start the story, you readers need to that:**

- they're both in their final year of college

- Syaoran is 18, Sakura's 17

- Some characters will be made up by me

- Mei Lin in this story is a baddie, and she's not related to Syaoran

- Tomoyo is not Sakura's friend at the beginning

- Story freezes are when the scene just pauses and the narrator interrupts to fill you in, will only happen in the first couple of chapters, so don't worry if you hate 'em, it's just like the movies! X3

- .: insert something here:. Means a scene change, or POV change

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Bet**

**.: In the hallways – Narrator's POV :.**

Syaoran. Describe him in a one word. That's pretty much impossible. He's an all-star soccer player, all-round student, and pretty much the most popular guy in the whole school. Yeah yeah, you all probably know why. He's hot. Yep, definitely a hottie; a defined muscular slim body, messy chocolate brown hair, and determined sexy amber eyes.

"Hey man! Syaoran, what's up? How's the all-star doing?"

"Hey Eriol! Nothing much, just spent the whole spring break in America."

- Pause (Story freeze) -

Eriol, total cuttie. Blue hair and blue eyes framed by thin rimmed glasses. A very classy gentleman but a little too sensitive.

- Un-pause -

"Awesome!"

"Not really…"

"Why?"

"I just found out that I'm in an arranged marriage with a girl named Mei Lin."

"Are you shitting me?!"

"Does it look like it?"

"Awww man, I'm really sorry."

"That's not even the worst part…"

"What next?" "She's going to be attending this high school from now on."

"Holy crap! Man, I'm feeling really sorry for you."

"Yeah yeah, just don't tell the other guys I'm engaged."

"Ok cool. Hey, speaking of which here they come."

- Pause (Story freeze) -

Takeo: hair dyed blond, muscular, and also part of the soccer team. Cocky would define him the best, still hot though not as smart as Syaoran. Yuuhi: purple spiked hair, not as fit as the others, slim, and not quite outspoken as the others.

Syaoran Li, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Takeo Shizumi and Yuuhi Mizuho; those four were the top jocks at Tomoeda High School Academy. No one messed with them, and no one ever wanted to. Every single girl wanted to be their girlfriend, and every other guy wanted to join their group.

- Un-pause -

"Yo Syaoran, prom king!" said Takeo.

"Hey hey, let's not get carried away. Prom is in 8 weeks." replied Syaoran.

"Yeah, but we all know who's gonna win." commented Yuuhi.

"But he doesn't even have a date. Not even a girlfriend." remarked Eriol.

"Hey yeah, date can come later, but it's so true! You don't have a girlfriend Syaoran!" exclaimed Takeo.

"So what, I don't need one." retorted Syaoran.

"But you will if you want to be prom king!" said Takeo.

"I can have any girl I want right now. Every single one of 'em at this school wants to be my girlfriend." replied Syaoran.

"Is that true?" questioned Takeo with an intriguing smile.

"Yeah, that's right." said Syaoran in a very calm voice.

"Well, let's make a bet." said Takeo.

"Ohhhhh, what kind of bet Takeo?" said Yuuhi.

"A fun bet." said Takeo. "I will pick your date for the prom, and you can do anything you want to get her prepared; or just don't prepare her if you don't want to. If you two don't become prom king and prom queen together or if you forfeit, you owe me 500 bucks. If you win, you get 500 bucks from me."

"Hey, um mind if I but in? But a…Syaoran, I think it's not a very good idea to go along with this bet. I'm having a bad feeling about this…Just let your pride down for today…" said Eriol.

"I'll take that bet." said Syaoran as he shook Takeo's hand.

"Ok, now to find the perfect girl…no not her, she's too pretty…to simple…way way way too wide…", while Takeo was looking around he spotted the perfect target. From far he could see a slim girl with thick rimmed glasses, in baggy overalls with a huge canvas in her hand. Her auburn hair was tied up into a sloppy ponytail, and she was bumping and tripping all over the place.

"…and we have a winner! That girl over there!" said Takeo as he pointed to the klutzy girl.

"Are you for real?" replied Syaoran.

"Oh dear…" said Eriol.

"Haha!" said Yuuhi.

"Yep, that's your date Syaoran. Careful, I wouldn't want to waste my time, you only have 8 weeks." retorted Takeo as he laughed out loud.

The group walked up to her so that Syaoran could observe her.

"Good luck Syaoran…" whispered Yuuhi.

"Oh boy…Tomoyo won't like this…she hates it when men mess with girls feelings..." said Eriol.

"You won't tell her! If you do, I'll show her your photos of your past girlfriends." replied Takeo. "OK! OK!" exclaimed Eriol.

"So Syaoran, what do you think."

"…"

"Speechless huh? I knew it, I am soooo going to win." said Takeo as he went into a classroom with Yuuhi.

What Takeo didn't know was that Syaoran was staring at the girl. Up close, Syaoran remarked that although she was a little…messed-up, she had intense mysterious pools of emerald eyes.

"Earth to Syaoran, Earth to Syaoran, come in please?" said Eriol while he poked Syaoran.

"Huh?"

"You're staring at her…"

"I'm merely observing her…"

"Suuuuure…What ever, I'm going to class, meet you there."

"Ok." replied Syaoran.

He kept staring at the girl, and wondered what she was hiding beneath those jaded eyes. What he didn't notice, was that the girl was now staring back at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" she said.

"Oh um…sorry…"

"What ever." She replied as she kept walking away, but soon after she tripped over her overalls. Out of instinct, Syaoran ran to her.

_Why I'm I doing this? I don't even know her…_

"Hey you ok? Here let me help you." he said as he picked up some of her stuff.

"Yeah yeah, I don't need help." she replied.

"Hey this is really nice." syaoran said, as he was observing a piece of canvas, completely ignoring what she had just told him.

"Hey! Give that back!" she exclaimed while grabbing the painting out of his hand.

"You're a real good artist." Syaoran commented.

"Why are you talking to me?" she asked quietly. "You're a jock, I'm a nobody…"

"What? I can't talk to people?"

"…"

"C'mon let me help you. My name is Li Syaoran."

"…"

Syaoran held out his hand and Sakura took it. She dusted off her overalls and grabbed her books and canvas.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura, and I hope we will never meet again." she said as she walked away.

Syaoran was left there stunned. _Was I just rejected?_

**.: To be continued... :.**

* * *

LOL. Funny ending, I need to go study now. Byes! I'll update as soon as possible!


	2. Chances

**Author's Note:** I love all you guys who review! ;P

**Disclaimer:** I do not, unfortunately, own the characters of _Cardcaptor Sakura_, or the plot of _She's All That_.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Chances**

**.: After school - Narrator's POV :.**

Urgh…how I'm a going to do this? I mean, she's so plain…well, plain in the sense I haven't gotten to know her yet. -sigh-

"Hey Syaoran!"

"Oh, hey Takeo."

"My god, you look so weary, what happened? She knock you out cold or what?"

"No no no…" _Argh! Go away Takeo! Your so annoying sometimes!_

"Well, I'm feeling a blue for you, so here, maybe this will help." said Takeo as he gave Syaoran an address-phone directory.

"Bye!" _He wants me to phone her doesn't he? Well, what do I have to lose? Pretty much nothing…_

Syaoran took the little booklet and found the page in the book with Sakura's name in it. _Ok, so far so good._ He took out his cell phone and dialed: 3-5-2-4-1-1-0-call

"Ring…ring...Hello?" a young boy's voice was on the phone.

"Hi, this is Li Syaoran, I wanted to know if Sakura was at home?"

"You're SYAORAN!"

"Uh, yeah…I just said that…"

"NICE TO MEET YOU! I'm Touya, Sakura's little brother!" (AN: for story purposes, Touya is now the younger sibling xD)

"Hehe, nice to meet you too..so where's Sakura?"

"Oh. She's working."

"Where?"

"At Penny's Pastry Shop"

"Oh, ok. Thanks man."

"No problem! Bye."

"BEEP"

After calling and talking to Touya, Syaoran went to the school's parking lot and got on his motorcycle to meet Sakura.

**.: Penny's Pastry Shop – Syaoran's POV :.**

I got there around 4:00, and I saw Sakura inside the shop taking care of the cash register. She was wearing a nice pink fluffy waitress dress. It matched her hair colour and eyes nicely, but there was still something missing. Her puffy and messy ponytail just ruined the picture, and so did her thick rimmed glasses. She didn't seem to notice me…

"Ma'm?" said an eldery man.

"Yes?" said Sakura.

"Are those pastry puff balls? The ones with vanilla cream filling?"

"Yes. They come in different sizes."

"Hmm…" I decided to talk to her then.

"Psst!" She turned towards me and looked at me with a surprised face.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she asked me.

"I wanna talk." I replied.

"Ma'm!" said the wrinkled man.

"One second sir." she replied to him and then turned to talk to me

"Ok, if you're here to ask me to tutor you, I better tell you that I'm not smart. So don't even ask."

"Um…I have the third highest IQ in out grade…"

"Oh. Right."..."Well, why are you here then?" she said while crossing her arms.

"I just wanna hang out with you." I replied.

"You don't even know me."

She was right. I knew nothing about her. I started to look for answers, and luckily, I saw paint marking on her shoes.

"Well…umm…I do like art."

"Sure. You're not even in my art class."

"I take independent art study classes because I'm so busy with soccer and everything else."

She looked at me unbelievingly, and then said: "Fine, the only way I'm letting you talk to me, is if you come to my art performance tonight at 8 pm." with an intriguing smile on her face.

"Ok, no problem."

"Here's a ticket. The address is on it, and don't be late." she said, and then turned around to her customer I as I walked out the door, "Sorry for that interruption, so have you chosen yet?"

"I think I'll take the large sized balls." said the old man. (AN: lmao dirty joke)

**.: Art Performance – Syaoran's POV :.**

I got right on time, and chose a seat in the front row. I was wondering where Sakura was, and was looking for her, but then suddenly, the lights toned down. The show had just begun… Randomly out of the blue, some guy came out on stage in silver wrapping and started to dance and sing…

"The baby's in the mother's womb. The baby's in the mother's womb…"

I was getting freaked out…and it got freakier when he unraveled the silver wrapping. He was dressed in a pair of white underwear! Unbelievable!

"The baby's coming out, out, out, out…." he said as started dancing. Then sparks started flying everywhere.

I was wondering why people weren't so offended or disgusted, and I realized that this was performance of the arts; in other words, a drama. It was definitely creative…Then I saw Sakura come on stage. She was wearing a white ballerina outfit that hugged every curve of her body. She was also carrying a long piece of white fabric which she drape the other boy in.

"Mommy's here for you…" she said.

"No more worries…" they chanted.

"No more worries, mommy's here for you. No…more…worries…"

The lights suddenly went out and then back on, and everybody was applauding, giving them an outstanding ovation. I joined in and thought about it for a while. It was something very creative, yet, meaningful.

"Ok everybody! Hi I'm Matt," said the boy in underwear, "Thanks for everything, but now, we have to welcome a new member to 'Jester Drama'! Li Syaoran, will you please come up and enlighten us?"

I turned white as a ghost. I had never done anything of this sort, well at least not improvisation...then Sakura walked up to me.

"You know, you don't have to do this…"she whispered.

"…" I didn't reply…but then I suddenly got the urge to take up the challenge. So I moved quietly to the stage followed by a dozen pair of eyes.

"Umm…Hi. My name is Syaoran." I said. How stupid was that! Of course they all knew my name. They just announced it. What an embarrassing start…Now what do I do?

"Err…" I blanked out and put my hands into my pant pockets, and I felt something. I took it out and realized that it was a hacky-sack. Then, all of a sudden, I had an idea.

"This is a hacky-sack." I said and then started to kick it around without dropping it.

"Ha-c-ky-sa-ck. Ha-c-ky-sa-ck. Ha-c-ky-sa-ck.." I continued to say, then i felt a rush of ideas. I started to do little tricks and continued to chant.

"You can't let it drop. Never let it drop. Don't ever let it drop" and my tricks got harder and harder until I finally dropped it. I blanked out yet again, but then I instinctively said ", but eventually you have to let it drop…"

I stood there, kind of embarrassed of what I did, but I was also proud for some reason. I was able to improvise, and do something that I've never experienced before…Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, people started to clap and cheer. I was astonished.

"Err…um thanks." I said and smiled dumbly as I walked off the stage.

Then some girl said "Hey, good job."

I turned around to my side and saw it was Sakura.

**.: Outside - Syaoran's POV:.**

We left the building in laughter and in smiles. I couldn't believe it. Sakura was really impressed of what I did.

"You were great!" she kept on saying.

"Naw, the guy in underwear was a lot better."

"Ha ha!"

"You know, I really had a lot of fun doing what I did today." I said. I really meant it. I don't know why, but I just felt really exicted.

"Why? Did you like the rush of feelings?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Hehe…"

We walked in silence, after that. I couldn't help but stare at her. She didn't seem to notice, so I kept looking at her. I just kept on looking into her mysterious green eyes, but I couldn't really concentrate because the glasses where in the way, so I blurted out: "Do you or have you ever taken off your glasses? And like, worn contacts?"

She looked at me and said "No…not really…" and then stopped walking ",why are you asking?"

"Just curious…" I moved my hands closer to her face…"'cause your eyes really look beautiful…" I said while taking off her glasses… But then she twitched and grabbed my hands off her glasses.

"Oh my god! Not that line!" she yelled out and ran.

Then it just started pouring rain…

"What the…that was for real!" I said while running after her.

"Real my ass!" I caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Stop stalking me! I'll call the police! I'll call my father, I'll call my uncle, my brother, my my my…"

I covered her mouth and said "you're spazzing…calm down, let's talk normaly."

She looked at me with teary eyes and then I let her go. "…oh…sorry…"

Then I blurted out "I'll I want is a chance…a chance to be your friend…"

She looked at me like I was some idiot and said nothing.

"Come on. At least let me take you home, you can't walk home in the rain like this…" I said while pointing to her soaked clothes. She followed me as I walked to my motorcycle. I stopped before getting on, and asked her

"So…are you gonna give me a chance or what?" She looked at me and replied "maybe…" while giving me a very small smile.

**.: To be Continued... :.**

* * *

AWW! SO KAWAII! lol 


	3. Day Out

**Author's Note:** OMG! I didn't notice that I had so many errors in chapter 1 and 2, so I fixed it xD; just for you guys x3! I love my reviewers! Anyways, to answer a question a reviewer asked me, I made Touya younger than Sakura because it will make things much easier for me to write, later on in the story. Oh oh oh! Download the song _'I saw the Sign' by Ace of Base_. It goes well for this chapter. AND sorry if I haven't been updating! I just don't have the time during the weekdays. I go to school so it's hard to balance these things out. Just check my profile to get some of these little messages from me. I promise I will at least update once during the weekend.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own _Cardcaptor Sakura_ or _She's All That (1999)_. I wish I did!

**Chapter 3 – Day Out**

**.: At School – Narrator's POV :.**

It's the second day back from spring break and guess who decided to show up…Mei Lin. She had long raven black hair tied up into 2 hanging buns and piercing red eyes. She wore a slim silk red skirt that clung to her every curve and a nice clean white blouse, accessorized with a pink handkerchief tied around her neck.

"Hey boys!" she said, as she walked through the school corridor 'strutting her stuff'.

"Duuude, like, who was that?" asked some blond headed guy.

"I think that's the teenage model sensation Mei Lin! I saw in a magazine once." said another.

"Mannn, she's hot."

"No shit Sherlock."

Mei Lin was walking around the corridors looking for Syaoran. She had just arrived from China the other day and was ready to meet him. She soon found Syaoran at his locker.

"Oh my God! SYAO-BABY I'm here!"

Syaoran turned around to see where the voice came from, "what the hell?!"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" said Mei Lin as she hugged Syaoran.

"First of all, NO, second of all, DON'T call me Syao-baby, and finally, GET OFF!" he screamed as he pushed her aside.

"Aww, c'mon Syao-baby! That's no way to treat your girlfriend." said Mei Lin as she pouted.

"Just go away!"

"Look Syao-baby, you're lucky you have a girl like me. Come here and gimme a kiss!"

"NEVER, just leave me alone!" Syaoran replied as he ran off...

_Oh! There's Sakura!_

He walked over to Sakura just as she finished closing her locker.

"Hey there!" he said.

She turned around and looked at him only to say: "Oh…hey, it's only you."

"Aww, that hurt." he replied while giving her a sad puppy face.

She looked at him with an evil grin and stuck out her tongue, and then they suddenly started laughing together.

"So, what class do you have first?" asked Syaoran.

"English."

"Oh, I have math…Can I see your schedule?"

Sakura hesitated and looked at him with a very annoyed face. He returned her glare with his cute little sad puppy face and she gave in, giving him her schedule.

"Hmm…We don't have any periods together. Too bad."

"No, that's good. At least I can spend most of the day without you annoying me." Sakura commented.

"Aie! My heart! It hurts!" Syaoran sarcastically said as they both laughed together.

**BRRRIINNNG**

"Ok, I'll guess I'll see you later, bye!" said Syaoran as the pair parted into their own directions.

**.: After School (In School) – Syaoran's POV :.**

_Where the heck is she?! The bell just rung, she couldn't have gone home yet…Man, there are too many students in this hallway! I'd better hurry up before Mei Lin spots me…argh…maybe Eriol knows…There he is!_

"Hey Eriol!"

"Yo Syaoran! What's up?"

"Have you've seen Kinomoto-san?"

"Nope, sorry…"

"Oh ok…"

"Maybe she's at home. I heard she lives near the school…"

"Yeah ok, I'll check it out. You gonna be at the place later?"

"Yep."

"Ok. See ya!"

"Bye Syaoran!"

I left as quickly as I could so that I wouldn't waste time. By the time I got to my motorcycle it was 3:55 pm. I checked the directory that Takeo had given me earlier to see where Sakura lived: 49 Minaharu Street.

_Only three blocks away! Looks like it's going to be a fast ride…_

**.: Sakura's House – Syaoran's POV :.**

_Hmm…I wonder if anybody's home…_

I got off my motorcycle which I parked just on the corner of the block, and walked to her house. I saw two guys hanging around the front lawn. The older one, wearing a jogging suit who was mowing the lawn, was definitely the father. The younger one, who was kicking the air, must have been Touya. I walked up to them and greeted them.

"Hello." I said as I waved to them.

"Hi, you're a friend of Sakura?" asked Mr. Kinomoto.

"Yeah." I replied.

"SYAORAN!" exclaimed Touya as he bounced around with joy.

"Hey Touya. How's it going?"

"I'm good. Wanna play 'Swordmasters' with me?! ZWINNG ZWIIIIIIIIIING!" he said as he moved his arms like he was wielding a sword.

"Uhhh…maybe later."

"Ok!"

"Where's Sakura?"

"She's inside as usual. Just ring the bell."

"Thanks."

I walked up the front stairs and rung the bell.

**RIIING RIIING**

I waited a couple of seconds and then the door opened. Sakura was there standing at the door with a very surprised face.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Are you stalking me again?"

"No no no! I was just here to ask you if you wanted to come to the beach with me."

"…"

"What? You don't like the beach?"

"No, it's just that…I have stuff to do."

"Oh ok…Hey Touya!" I turned around to look at him. "You wanna play 'Swordmasters' now?"

"YEAH YEAH YEAH! YAY!" he exclaimed as he kept hopping and jumping around the lawn.

I turned around to Sakura who looked at me with a mouth-dropping face and said "Looks like I'll be staying." I turned around once more to join Touya as he was running around.

"FINE!"

I looked back and saw Sakura with a very flushed face. "I'll go. Just wait here.", and with that she slammed the front door.

"Sorry Touya, looks like we'll have to play later."

"Aww, ok."

**.: Tomoeda's Beach – Narrator's POV :.**

"See the beach is not so bad." said Syaoran as he helped Sakura dismount his motorcycle. Syaoran was wearing sage green swimming shorts and a nice un-buttoned white shirt, while Sakura was dressed in overalls with her bathing suit underneath.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk." Syaoran said.

"…"

They both started to go down the shore and walked along side of each other quietly, until Syaoran broke the silence…

"Don't you like the water? The beach? The setting?" he asked her as he gazed out into the horizon of the sun which was still pretty high in the sky.

"Did you that air pollution is responsible for 33 percent of the toxic contaminants that end up in oceans and coastal waters? And about 44 percent of the toxic contaminants come from runoff via rivers and streams?" (AN: it's a true fact!)

"What the hell…RELAX Sakura, we are at the beach, enjoy it!"

Sakura looked at him with a confused face and said "Well I can't, I'm an environmentalist. I can't enjoy life while sea creatures are dying! And did you – ".

Syaoran put his hand over her mouth and told her "Look, I know that there are some problems in the world that need to be fixed, but just for one moment, can you open up your mind? Sometimes there is more to the world than silly facts." Then he let his hand drop.

Sakura looked at him with a calm face and said nothing as she looked across the beautiful horizon of the sea.

"Oh, look! Here come my friends." said Syaoran.

"Oh, I better go then…"

"No no no, you're not going any where. You need to have some fun in your life. Hey Eriol! Takeo! Yuuhi! Tomoyo! Over here!"

"…"

Just as Syaoran called out their names, his four friends all in beach attire came and joined him and Sakura.

"Hey Sayoran!" said Yuuhi.

"Hey! Guys, look, this is Sakura," Syaoran said as he pointed to her, "she needs to have some fun."

"Hello Sakura." said Eriol, greeting her with a nice smile.

"Oh my god! She is soooo kawaii!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she couldn't help but jump for joy.

Sakura couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as she lowered her head so no one would notice her facial expressions.

"Hey guys, let's go rent some equipment." suggested Takeo.

"Ok, Tomoyo, you stay with Sakura and find a good spot." said Eriol.

"Alright." she replied.

**.: 15 minutes later (4:45 pm) – Sakura's POV :.**

I was left with Tomoyo. A girl who I just met 15 minutes ago…She had long flowing purple hair that match her deep grape-coloured eyes. She was real pretty wearing her light purple bikini and she wasn't afraid of exposing her skin like me…I was wearing an old bathing suit that I had never really plan to use ever in my life again. It was just a plain one-piece black bathing suit. I couldn't help but feel really embarrassed and ugly standing beside Tomoyo. I got bored of waiting for the boys so I took out my sketch book and pencil, and started to draw. I was having a good time until someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Syaoran. He was only wearing his shorts now and so that left his chest bare. I couldn't help but stare for a moment at his muscular chest and then I felt like my cheeks were burning up so I turned around to look the other way…

"Hey Sakura…you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." I lied.

"I was just about to ask you if you wanted to play volleyball with us."

"…um…no thanks…"

"I told you none of the girls wanted to play. They're all sissies." said Takeo.

I got pretty pissed after he said that comment. I hate it when people are so stereotypical of others, or just plain biased. So I changed my mind…

"Actually, I'll play." I told Syaoran.

"Great!"

"I'll play too if Sakura's playing." Tomoyo said as she got off her tanning chair to join Eriol's side. I noticed that Eriol had given her a quick 'I thought you didn't like to play' glance.

I got up and headed to the sandy court.

"Let's start!" exclaimed Yuuhi as he put the ball in play.

-Insert Song: I saw the Sign by Ace of Base-

We rallied back and fourth and taught each other how to play properly. It was one of the best times in my life. I couldn't help but laugh and smile the whole time. I was really happy and I just enjoyed the moment, but it got late and the sun was going down so we stopped the game and packed our stuff to leave.

-End of song-

"That was fun Sakura wasn't it?" asked Tomoyo as she was putting her towel away.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Hey guys, I'm inviting you all to my house on the weekend. I'm gonna have a party!" said Yuuhi.

"Ok, I'll be there." Takeo replied.

"We'll be there too." Eriol said as he held hands with Tomoyo.

"I'll be there." said Syaoran.

Then they all looked at me…I didn't really want to go. I heard those parties were un-sanitary, plus only jocks went…no one would want me there…

"Uh…I can't sorry." I said.

"Aww, why not Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

"I'm busy. Err…I got to clean up the house. It's a big mess…" I replied.

"Oh, ok, too bad, Yuuhi's parties are the best." said Takeo.

"Ok we'll see you around. Bye!" said Tomoyo.

And with that Takeo, Yuuhi, Eriol, and Tomoyo left. Syaoran stood there and looked at me. I could feel that he was pretty disappointed…I felt hurt and confused…I wonder why?

"Are you serious?" he said.

"Yeah."

"Fine. Let's go."

**.: Sakura's House – Sakura's POV :.**

After Syaoran had dropped me off I went to my room to change and do some thinking.

_Why did it hurt so much when he was disappointed at me? Whatever it was, I didn't like it very much…It just reminded me of that one time…Ahhh! I hate this feeling. I think I'll just go to bed._

**.: To be Continued… :.**

Hehehe…What do you think she's referring to? Hehehe. Don't worry you'll find out soon enough! Reviews plz!


	4. Cancellation

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! I'm back :D!!! I love all you reviewers! You keep me writing!!! Hooray! Lol, ok yeah, I'm a bit high on sugar right now, just had some candy. Anyways, on to the story!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own _Cardcaptor Sakura_ or _She's All That (1999)_. I need money! Oh, and this chapter may contain some offensive language to some people. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Cancellation**

**.: Next day at school, last period, Sakura's art class – Narrator's POV :.**

Paints, colours, brushes, canvas, paper, crayons, pastels, markers, pencils, erasers, oils…a huge rainbow; that's what you would describe the art room at Tomoeda Prep. Academy. (AN: Changed the school name, sorry, I should fix that in chapter one as well xD)

"…ok class, there's only five minutes left. Finish up what you're doing and clean up please. Sakura, can I talk to you." said the teacher as she adjusted her art smock around her neck.

"What is it Mrs. Tachi?"

"This is your last art project and it will be the one that's going to count for most of your mark this term. I know you're good at depicting still life, but I want you to try something different. Open up your mind to the possibilities of the world. Just follow your heart. Now I know that might sound cheesy…but, personally, I think it will help you."

"Oh. Ok." reliped Sakura with a half crooked smile plastered on her face, and started to walk out of the classroom when she heard the bell ring.

"Go home and do some thinking. Just let your imagination run wild girl!"

Sakura turned back to see her art teacher and gave her the 'sweatdrop' face (-.-)', and then kept on walking out of the classroom.

**.: Hallways – Narrator's POV :.**

Syaoran was at his locker getting ready to leave when all of a sudden, Meilin (AN: OMG, I hadn't realized yet that I spelt her name wrong all this time! SORRY! -cries-) came right behind him and gave him a bear hug.

"Syao-honey! Let's go out tonight!" as she held on to him from the back.

"What the hell! Let me go!"

"C'mon, let's go out to a nice restaurant!" as she pleaded while letting go of him.

"NO."

"Why not? I mean, EVERYBODY knows we're going out! I'll even forgive for going out with that art freak.!" she exclaimed.

At this time, Sakura was right in back of Meilin, unknown to Syaoran she had heard the whole conversation.

"Yeah, seriously Syaoran, why don't you go out with her?!" she yelled as she kept her head down.

"Sakura?! No no no! You don't understand!" he said. Meillin was right next to him wearing a smug little evil grin on her face as she looked from Sakura to Syaoran.

"I'm not that stupid you moron! I totally understand what you're trying to say and do!" she replied. She couldn't take it anymore so she ran away hoping that her shimmering tears wouldn't show. "_Why do I cry?I_" she thought as she left the building.

Syaoran couldn't believe what had just happened. He was angry; angry at himself for not mentioning this to her. _FUCK! I screwed up…argh…I don't want to lose the bet against Takeo! And Meilin is getting on my nerves, I can't believe mother did this to me! She completely runs my life!_ He turned to see Meilin who was waiting for him to say something to her…

"I have too much respect for girls to insult them, but all I will say is: go die in a hole and may you end up in hell! We were never together, and never will be!" and with that Syaoran dashed out of the school and left. _I gotta get mom to cancel this engagement._

**.: The Li estate – Syaoran's POV :.**

I got home about 40 minutes after I left school. Home sweet home…well maybe it wasn't so sweet... I stood there just looking at what people called a mansion. White exterior with Greek sculpted columns and blue French windows and doors. I sighed and went through the back door that led to the kitchen. The room had painted earth red walls, stainless steel appliances, polished swirled limestone tiles and smooth black granite counters. And like I guessed, I found my mom near the sink washing some cups.

"Hey mom, we need to talk."

"Oh, hey sweetie, talk about what?" she replied.

"About Meilin."

"What about her?"

"I don't like this arranged marriage."

"But I thought she was perfect. The elders said she was the best candidate that would help the Li business become even more powerful."

"Who cares?! You think sluts are perfect?"

"Watch your language young man!"

"Hmph."

"Fine, you'll have 8 weeks until you can find someone who is worth the elder's time."

"Worth their time?"

"You know how the law is. You must be at least engaged by 18 to be an eligible heir to the Li business."

"Fuck that!"

"Language Syaoran! For me please…and for father…"

"…fine, 8 weeks."

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran for my room with my bag. I hated my father. He never was or came home. He always stayed at work, even slept there. Mom would always say he was working for the good living environment we had, but when I was young, other boys would go around comparing each other's dads to find out who was the best. I was never included…because he was never there. The last time I saw him was at the Li Company Christmas party. I tried talking to him but all I got from him was: "choose the right future Syaoran", and left to go talk to some business friends. -sigh-

I got to my room, and put down my bag beside my bed and then plopped down on the soft duvet covers of my earthy green coloured bed. I wanted to talk to someone. I wanted to hear the voice of someone comforting, someone who could understand the way I was feeling.

I went to my desk and took out a file. Loads of papers, mostly all college application forms. No one would possibly understand what I was going through…

Out of impulse I went to my bag and got the directory out and called Sakura. I don't why exactly I did that, but before I could hang up, I heard the sweet melodic voice of a girl. That girl was Sakura…

"Hello?"

"Uh…Hey."

"Is that you Syaoran?" she asked with a real menacing tone.

"Yeah. Is it ok if we talk for a bit?" I said. I really thought I should at least explain about the situation we had earlier.

"-beep-"

_What the hell! She just hung up on me!_

I dialed her number once more.

BRRIING BRRIING BRRIING BRRIING BRRIING BRRIING

_Argh! No one's answering…She must be really mad._

"You have reached the Kinomoto household. Please leave a message after the tone, -beep-."

"Uh, hey Sakura, I'm sorry about what happened before. It was all a misunderstanding, 'cause you see, I had an arranged marriage. I don't like it, trust me, and please, keep this a secret. I'm trusting you."

I guess she really didn't want to talk to me, so after I left the message I hung up and just sat in my bed.

Then all of a sudden, the phone rang. BRRIING BRRIING

"Hello?" I said, and then a familiar voice spoke:

"I forgive you…THIS time. You're lucky my father and brother are out."

"Heh. Thanks…so…"

"So?"

"About that party – "

"Still not going."

"I can't convince you can I?"

"Nope."

"…you really don't like parties do you?"

"No, like I said yesterday, I just don't hang or fit in around with your kind of people you find at those parties."

"My kind? Come on, they're not all that bad…"

"They really are."

"Naw, stop being stereotypical."

"Fine fine, maybe a tiny bit."

"See?"

"I didn't admit you were right!"

"But the fact is I am right."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"GRRR…"

"Hehe, you really sound funny when you growl."

"HEY!"

"Ha ha ha."

"Fine, I'm hanging up!"

"No no! I'm sorry!"

"Hmph. That's more like it. Beg for mercy."

"HEY!"

"Ha ha, now its my turn to laugh."

"Fine, now were even."

"Heh. That's right.,,Oh shit! Look at the time! I gotta go and finish my math."

"It's only 7…"

"I'm really bad at math…it takes so long for me to solve a problem."

"Maybe I could help you sometime."

"How about not."

"AIE! Stop killing me! I don't like being rejected!"

"Ha ha ha. Ok, seriously, I got to go."

"Fine, bye."

"Bye. -beep-"

It felt as if I had been talking to her forever…I just wish I could have talked to her longer…but even if it only was a small conversation, talking to her made me feel much better…

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I have my whole outline and this was the only place I could really stop to add some suspense. If you're still wondering why Sakura was feeling a bit sad last chapter, you'll find out next chappie for sure. 


	5. Makeover

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Thx for all the reviews! I was suppose to post up this chapter last night, but the damn site was having problems xD. Anyways, I'm gonna be really busy this upcoming week, so the next update is gonna be on the weekend, just a reminder to you all.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own _Cardcaptor Sakura_ or _She's All That (1999)_. I need money! LOTS!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Makeover**

**.: The Night of the Party – Narrator's POV :.**

Sakura was at home. She was working on her new art project, reminiscing about the past few days. She hung out with Syaoran quite often now. They would eat lunch together under a tree talking about random subjects like ice cream, or maybe even just the little things like the taste of apples. It was really quite funny as she thought back. She was smiling and moving her brush with grace.

Syaoran had just finished a soccer game. Sweat dripping down and showered with the happiness of victory.

"Hey Syaoran." said Takeo, as they entered the locker room to change.

"What?" he relied.

"Awesome 3 goals you scored back there. What's your secret?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh…"

What Takeo didn't know was that Syaoran was more along the sides of happy because he had found a way of connecting to Sakura.

"Hey Syaoran, you coming tonight?" questioned Yuuhi.

"Oh yeah…Yep, I'm coming to your party tonight." _Crap, I gotta leave quickly so I can convince Sakura to come before the party starts! _"Oh! Would you look at the time! Gotta run, sorry guys, can't stay for the initiation! Bye!"

And with that Syaoran left, leaving a group of confused guys.

**.: Sakura's House – Narrator's POV :.**

**RIIING RIIING**

"Coming! Oh hey there Syaoran!"

"Hi Mr. Kinomoto."

"Nice to see you again, come on in."

"Thank you."

"Sakura's down in the basement, Takeo and I will be in the living room."

"Thanks." Replied Syaoran as he took off his shoes and started to head for what look like basement stairs.

He was dressed in a nice pin-striped suit without any tie. All ready for the party, except he was missing one thing, Sakura…

He walked down to a very poorly lighted room. There he saw Sakura; wearing a plain white t-shit and a baggy pair of jeans.

He looked up to what she was painting. It was a portrait of a woman. She had nice long flowing dark creamy purple hair, with bright green eyes that sparkled as if they were real emeralds. He was captivated by the emotions he could feel through the painting, and the emotions he could read in the painted porcelain face; happy and sadness…two extreme opposite emotions that were emitted to him through the painting.

_I wonder why…_

"You make so much noise you know." Sakura stated as she turned around to look at Syaoran.

"Eh he…Nice painting."

"It's my mother."

"She's beautiful."

"Was...she died two years ago…"

"Oh. My bad, sorry."

"That's ok…"

"At least you had a mother that cared."

"Huh?"

"My parents don't give me any attention. They think filling my pockets with money is the best thing to do."

"Well at least you have friends."

"Only one."

"But what about the others?"

"I've only known them for a short time…"

"Hey, look, at least you have one person to confide in. You should be happy."

"And what about you Ms. Smarty-Pants?"

"What about me?"

"Why don't you ever have fun?"

"Why exactly are you here?" she asked as she turned around to continue painting.

"I want you to go to the party."

"I already said no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please?"

"NO."

"Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?" Syaoran pleaded once more with his famous puppy face.

"NO! Stop asking me!"

"Seriously, please?"

"No, even if I wanted to, I can't. I have to clean the house."

"Oh, but that's where you are wrong! Come upstairs." Syaoran said with a smirk across his face.

Upstairs Syaoran opened the front door of Sakura's house, and in came a couple of maids.

Sakura dropped her jaw, "What the…"

"There my maids from house. They don't mind the extra work as long as there is extra cash."

"Still can't go. I don't have a dress."

"Problem solved, TOMOYO!" he yelled out the door and from a car, Tomoyo came out as if on cue, smiling with a huge gym bag by her side.

"You're sooooo going to look VERY CUTE in my hand-made outfit!" she exclaimed while grabbing her and running up the second floor stairs.

"We'll be down in an hour or so Syaoran!"

"-phew- That went well." said Syaoran, as he walked into the living room to find Touya and Mr. Kinomoto.

**.: Upstairs in Sakura's room – Narrator's POV :.**

"EEEKKK! Try this one!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she picked out a nice silk pink strapless dress and pushed Sakura in the bathroom.

_A dress…I haven't put one on since mother passed away…_

"Hurry up Sakura! We have to do your make-up next! We don't have a lot of time, and that hair of yours has to be fixed!" yelled Tomoyo.

"Ok! Jeez, calm down! I'm coming out."

"OMIGOSH! PRETTY! EEKKK!"

"Ok, change of plans; we're cutting the hair now."

"CUTTING MY HAIR?!?!?!"

"Honey, the long hair you have, just doesn't fit your face shape. You're gonna have to trust me on this one."

"…"

**.: One Hour Later, Downstairs – Narrator's POV :.**

"YEAH! I win! You lose Syaoran!" exclaimed Touya.

"Meh…"

"Na na na na na! Chinese gaki! I beat you at Swordsmaster!"

"Ok ok…"

"SYAORAN!!!"

"Ah, that's Tomoyo. Sorry kid. We'll play another round another time."

"Ok. I'll still beat you though!" said Touya with a huge grin.

"I'll be better the next time." said Syaoran as he walked out of the living room to the second floor stairway and found Tomoyo at the bottom.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he replied while nodding.

"Ok. SAKURA! COME DOWN!"

…a minute of silence passed…

Syaoran glanced at Tomoyo, and she shrugged.

"SAKURA, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, OR I WILL PERSONALLY DRAG YOU DOWN, AND YOU WON'T LIKE IT!" Tomoyo yelled once more.

The sound of creaking stairs began.

Syaoran was intensely looking at the stairs and found small 2 inch high-heeled white shoes, followed by nice slender legs and then the body and finally her face.

Syaoran was in awe. He could barely recognize Sakura if it weren't for her jewelled emerald eyes. Her strapless dress clung to her every curve and ended just above her knees, and her eyes shone out more without her glasses and the small amounts of make-up that brought them out. Her hair was just above her shoulders (AN: just like in the series) with long bangs swept to the side of her face. Her rosy lips took in the light and made a smile even brighter.

"Um…Syaoran?" she quietly said.

"…" Syaoran couldn't hear her, he was too busy admiring Sakura's beauty.

"Syaoran?!"

"…OH." he replied while blushing, "Sorry, just…um…ad – "

"OK GUYS, LET'S GO! ERIOL'S WAITING FOR ME!!!"

"Heh, thanks for everything Tomoyo."

"No problem girl."

"Oh Sakura, one last thing…"

"What is it?"

"Have fun."

**.: To be Continued… :.**

* * *

Hooray! Another chapter done! This one was a bit shorter, but it's an important development section. Anyways, 'till next weekend! 


	6. Cry

**Author's Note:** Guess what?! I'm back with another chapter! GRRR I was suppose to post this up four nights but the damn site wasn't working AGAIN! -sigh- but, good new is my sis found another way of posting documents. :D hooray! Sorry though. Ok this one's gonna be a bit emotional...xD. Anyways, thx for being so patient with me, and help me wish for a good mark on my physics test xD!!! -sigh- if only you people knew how hard physics is…-sniff sniff- btw, writing this chapter will make me happier :D Oh by the way download: _Cadillac Dress _by_ Soul Decision_, _Ole Ole _by _Eleven Thirty_, and _Cry _by _Mandy Moore_. (**You absolutely need the Mandy Moore song!**)

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own _Cardcaptor Sakura_ or _She's All That (1999)_. Anyone wanna donate to the 'MakeLingsterRichSoSheCanBuyCardcaptors' charity?

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Cry **

**.:At the Party! – Narrator's POV :. **

A limousine had just stopped in front of a bright lighted enormous house. Music could be heard blaring out, light of different colours were flashing on and off, and silhouettes of many people could be seen.

"Yay! Here we are!!! I gotta go find Eriol! I'll see you around guys." said Tomoyo as she ran out of the car to the front door.

"You ready?" asked Syaoran as he helped Sakura out of the car.

"I guess so…"

"Come on, cheer up! It's a party for God's sake!" Syaoran said as he dragged Sakura into the house.

-Insert Song: Cadillac Dress by Soul Decision-

They entered a huge room that had a giant flat screen TV. It was filled with people watching a pair of boys competing against each other in a dance game.

"Hey, wanna play DDR?" asked Syaoran.

"Huh? What's that?"

"Dance dance revolution, it's what they're playing."

"Uh no thanks…I think I'll just go get a drink." and with that, Sakura left to find the refreshment stand.

**.: Sakura's POV :. **

_Look at this party, I really don't fit in. Why are people staring at me? Did I step in something? -sigh- Where are the goddamned drinks?! _

"Hey Sakura! Over here!"

I turned around to see Eriol.

"Hey…"

"You ok? You look worried."

"Oh no, I'm fine!" I lied.

"You want a drink?"

"Yes please!" I said.

I swear, my throat was parched; I was struggling to speak. Eriol handed me a drink and I literally gulped it down and nearly choked.

"Hey slow down girl! Don't kill yourself! I need you!" I turned around to see Tomoyo.

She was really pretty. She wore a nice baby blue spaghetti strap dress that clung to her and reached her mid-thighs. It really matched her eye and hair colour.

"Jeez! Sakura! Aren't you even listening to me! I need you to model my clothes!"

I blinked and came to my senses and replied, "Oh, right!"

"Where's your buddy?" Eriol asked.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Syaoran's over there." Tomoyo said as she pointed out into the crowd.

He was sitting on a coach all by himself. He seemed lonely and I felt a little guilty leaving him, so I decided to go talk to him for a while.

"I'll go see what he's up to." I said while waving to Tomoyo and Eriol.

I walked through a pack of people and I got lost. I mean, I lost my sense of direction and I couldn't find Syaoran anymore.

_Man…I feel like such a dope, I mean- _

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. I tripped over something and I closed my eyes shut.

At that instant, I was waiting, for my hands to hit the ground, but instead, they found something softer.

**.: Narrator's POV :. **

"Jeez, I can't leave you alone without worrying can I?"

Sakura looked up and realized that Syaoran had caught her.

"Sorry. I must be a burden!" she blurted out while blushing.

"No no no, I didn't meant it that way…whatever, just don't trip all over yourself, I can't save you all the time."

"I didn't ask you to help me, and I never will." as she said pulling herself away from Syaoran.

"Oh come on! Stop taking things so literally!"

"So you're saying I'm a klutz?"

"No! No! -sigh- I was only kidding around…"

"Hmph, whatever…" Sakura muttered as she walked away from Syaoran.

He was left there puzzled.

**.: Sakura's POV :. **

_Why was I feeling so 'fluttery' when he caught me?! Argh! This is so confusing…_

-Insert Song: Ole Ole by Eleven Thirty-

I walked into another room to get away from Syaoran and the new feelings I kept on getting recently when I was around him.

I wasn't sure of what to do, but unfortunately, I bumped into someone, and that someone was…Meilin…

"Eww! Gross, get off bitch" she said.

I was confused already and running into her just made everything much more difficult. I just decided to ignore her, but I guess that was a BIG mistake…

"Hey! I was talking to you slut!" she said, "What's your problem?"

"You." I replied.

I was getting annoyed at her and I could also tell that I just got her pissed.

"Why you ungrateful child!"

"You haven't done anything to help me, so why should I be grateful?" I said while keeping my cool.

"Bitch!"

"That's right, I was born in the year of the dog." I said, which was quite true. "Anything else you wanna know about me?"

"Why you…you…you…! ARGH!"

"I'm waaaitting."

"NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME!"

Full of anger, she came up to me and slapped me hard across the cheek. Then, she took her glass of beer and threw it at my dress.

"You fucking bitch, no one wants you here! Get out and join your little nerdy friends. You don't belong here and you never will."

I was not embarrassed, but completely, utterly, and totally angry. Any feelings of happiness were shattered. I was angry at myself for letting myself getting into this kind of situation. And this anger, it turned into sadness, I just couldn't take it any longer…

**.: Syaoran's POV :. **

I heard all the commotion and arrived into the room where I finally had found Sakura. Yet, to my surprise, she was standing there with Meilin.

_Oh for fuck's sake, here comes trouble… _

I tried to get through but it was too crowded, so I stood there hoping that Meilin wouldn't do anything disastrous.

I couldn't really hear anything, but then I saw Meilin hit Sakura across the face and pour her drink all over Sakura. I was appalled, and this time I tried pushing through the crowd once more, trying to reach Sakura, but by the time I had gotten to where Sakura once stood, she was already running out the door.

I turned to face Meilin with emotions of anger over flowing in my mind.

"Syao-baby! You're here! Let's dance now that that girl is gone!"

"YOU SHIT HEAD!" I replied.

I couldn't believe she would go that far, but she did. Usually I have some respect for women since I've grown up with five women in the house, but Meilin just crossed the line way too far.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME OR SAKURA EVER AGAIN!"

And with that I left to follow Sakura.

-End of Song-

**.: Narrator's POV :. **

Sakura ran with shimmering tears flowing out of her eyes into the parking lot. Slowing down until she was out of breath.

Behind her, was Syaoran, running after her.

"Sakura!"

"Leave me alone! JERK!"

Sakura began once more to run, but tripped and fell to her knees, giving a chance for Syaoran to catch up.

"-sniff sniff- Why? I had a feeling about this… -sniff-"

"Hey Sakura…" Syaoran said as he kneeled down.

"Leave me ALONE!"

"No. Stop it." he continued as he tried lifting her face with his hands.

"Don't look at me!" she said while turning away from him.

"Why not?"

"'Cause…" she whispered and covered her face with her hands.

"What? You don't want me to see your red puffy nose?"

-Insert Song: Cry by Mandy Moore-

_-I'll always remember...it was late afternoon- _

"No…it's just that…I promised...oh never mind, you won't understand…" she muttered.

"You promised what?" he asked

_-It lasted forever, and ended so soon- _

"…"

"C'mon you can tell me. You can trust me." Syaoran said reassuringly as he cupped her face and wiped her tears away.

_-You were all by yourself,- _

Sakura looked into his eyes searching for any hints of deception but found none.

_-Staring up at a dark grey sky- _

"I…I...promised my mom, the night after she died…that…-sniff- I would never allow, anyone to…to…see me cry…"

_-I was changed…- _

Syaoran looked at her and spoke softly, "Sakura, why not cry?"

"It is a sign of weakness." she said while turning her head.

"Let me see you cry Sakura. It's ok to cry…" he whispered and hugged her.

Then suddenly the rain started to fall…

Sakura and Syaoran…two of the most opposite people in the world sat there…

_-In places no one will find- _

Holding each other…  
_-All your feelings so deep inside,- _

Comforting each other…

Sharing their pain…

_-it was there that I realized,- _

Amber and Emerald…

_- that forever was in your eyes…- _

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at me."

Sakura pulled herself together and tilted her head so that Syaoran could see her face…

He gently pulled back strands of her silky hair behind her ears and softly brushed his hand against her cheek…

"You know – you have very beautiful eyes."

She smiled.

-_The moment I saw you cry…-_

**.: To be Continued… :.**

**

* * *

**

OK! W00t! I love this chapter!!! Hehehe what's gonna happen next?!


	7. Bring it on!

**Author's Note:** OMG, after writing the awesome chapter 6, I was soooooo happy! BTW sorry for the long wait. Stupid Exams. They should be KILLED. STABBED! BITTEN! Lol! Lalalala…I don't want to do any work…too lazy…to tired…ZzZZzZzZzzz … HUH?! Whoops. Lol, jokes, I'm still awake. Here we go! – oh, NOTE THAT THE PARTY WAS ON THE WEEKEND, refer to ch. 3.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Cardcaptor Sakura_ or _She's All That (1999)_. -cries- lolz

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Bring it on!**

**.: Monday Morning: at the Kinomoto Residence –Sakura's POV :.**

_Lalala, I'm a rich ass girl that's happily married…I wonder who I'm married to…what ever, at least I'm making a living off of painting. There's nothing in the world I'd rather be doing._

_Ah, the life. _

_This water colour painting is sooo pretty! Hee hee! Just look at it, the colours are all…mixed? HUH? What's happening? What the hell! Why is everything disappearing?_

…_Why I'm I wet?_

"HOOOOOOEEEE!" I woke up and suddenly realized that I was all wet!

_Wet?! What's going on?!_

I looked at myself. It looked like I took a huge dump last night, but then I heard a chuckle coming from the corner of my room.

"ARGH! TOUYA!!!"

"Ha ha! So funny! So cute!"

"Huh? Since when do you say cute Tou –"

My brother, or rather the person who was supposed to be my brother came out from the dark corner of my room, and guess who it was…

"TOMOYO?!"

"Ha ha, Sakura, you're one of the funniest people I've ever met!"

I glared at her through my sopping hair.

_What the hell is she doing here?_

"Why are you here? And why am I wet?", I turned to checked the time on my alarm clock: 7:00 am, "And why is it so early in the morning?!" I turned to see her, still laughing at me.

"Well, ha ha, first of all, I was worried about you, you know, about that incident on the weekend…and second, I thought I could cheer you up seeing that your father let me in, and third, you're wet because I had to find a way to get you out of bed! And finally, you're my new super star model!"

I blinked a couple of time, trying to register the words she had just spoken…

_Model? When did I agree to this?! OH KAMI! Help me!_

"Ha ha, I guess you aren't fully awake yet."

She turned around to pick up something on my desk and turned around to reaveal…food?

"Here you go Sakura." she said while she handed me a tray of fruit loop cereal and orange juice, with a nice hot buttery croissant.

"This is your breakfast, and this," she continued while handing me a box, "is your clothes that you will wear today."

"Uh…"

"Come on! HURRY UP SAKURA!"

"Hein?"

"HURRY SO YOU CAN GET DRESSED!!!"

"Uh…ok…" I said as I slowly started eating my cereal.

"FASTER! IF YOU DON'T FINISH IN 5 MINUTES, I WILL FORCE FEED YOU!" Tomoyo yelled as she gave me a 'do it or your dead' look.

I quickly swallowed my cereal, gobbled my croissant, gulped down my juice, took the box and went to the bathroom to change.

**.: 15 Minutes later :.**

_Oh Kami! Why I'm I wearing this?_

I was looking at myself in the mirror.

Tomyo had picked out a pair of faded jeans, a white tube top, a short sleeved v-cut navy sweater, and a pair of black heeled knee high boots.

**Knock Knock**

"Sakura, come out already!"

-sigh- I mentally slapped myself for getting in this mess as I opened the door.

"OH MY GAWD! KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she hugged me.

"Err…I can't…breath…!"

"Oh sorry."

She let go of me and made me spin around.

"I'm so happy I met you Sakura! You're the perfect model for my clothes that I've designed! We're gonna be best friends! EEK! So pretty! Oh ho ho! Now we must add some touch-ups!" she said as she giggled.

"Uh…how about no?"

"YOU WILL LET ME!"

"Nu uh", I said while shaking my head sideways as I ran out of the room.

"I WILL DRAG YOU BACK HERE IF YOU DON'T COOPERATE!"

I was pretty much doomed. Tomoyo had cornered me in the corridor and I couldn't find any escape routes…so I gave in…

"BWHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Quit scaring me Tomoyo…"

"Shut up and let me do your make-up!"

**.: In Front of the School Gates :.**

"Do I really have to do this?" I said while I looked at Tomoyo.

"Oh come on!" she nagged as she pulled me through the front gates.

_Oh great…Here we go…_

We walked in side by side and I was glancing around. I found that people were looking at me, smiling, waving, clapping at me.

_I'm I dreaming? Do these people actually see me?_

I was in a pensive state trying to figure out what was happening, but my thoughts were interrupted…

"Hey Tomoyo! Sakura!"

"Hey Eriol!"

I looked up to see Tomoyo and Eriol hugging each other.

"Hey Sakura,"

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Congratz!"

"Huh?!"

"You were successfully nominated as a candidate for prom queen!"

"WHAT THE…ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! WHO WOULD DO THAT?!"

"Me!!!!"

I turned around to see Tomoyo with a huge grin on her face."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"Just wait 'till prom, I'm gonna get you dressed up in a nice dress. No no, wrong word, beautiful, no…elegant, sophisticated, dazzling, oh ho ho ho ho! My very best creation! You are so good Tomoyo. Hee hee, ha ha, yes I can –"

I stood there confused…I turned to Eriol completely ignoring what she continued to say.

"Is she always like that?" I asked.

"Most of the time."

…

We did, come into school earlier than I usually do, so we just hung out. It was only 8:05, so we had another 10 minutes before class would start.

"Hey Sakura!"

I turned around to see Syaoran in his, what seemed to be, soccer uniform. He waved and smiled at me.

"Hi." I said while waving back.

"Oh would you look at that! She's blushing!"

"That's not true Tomoyo!" I exclaimed.

She had her head perched upon my shoulder like some freaking parrot. She was looking at me so mischievously.

"Would you get off?!"

"Ha ha. Ok."

**.: Narrator's POV :.**

"Hey Sakura!"

Syaoran was running towards the small group.

"What?"

"You said 'hi' to me before."

Sakura rolled her eyes and Syaoran began laugh.

"Hey, you look really nice today." He commented while looking at Sakura.

"Hee hee! All thanks to me!"

Sakura blushed slightly, but impulsively blurted out "Are you saying I don't look 'nice' everyday?!"

"No no no! I didn't mean it _that _way!" Syaoran said while flailing his hands.

"Oh come on Sakura! You were pretty then and now you're prettier! Be happy, you're being too cynical."

"Yeah! That's what I meant!" Syaoran said as he nodded in agreement with Tomoyo.

"I was only kidding guys…" Sakura said while she had a quizzical look on her face.

Syaoran gave her a 'crap I fell for it face', while Eriol chuckled with Tomoyo.

**BRIIING**

"Aw, looks like we have to go our separate ways! We'll see you guys later!"

"Bye Tomoyo."

And with that the group separated to attend class.

**.: Lunch Time (outside the cafeteria) – Syaoran's POV :.**

I was walking out of class heading for the cafeteria when all of a sudden; Takeo grabbed and pulled me back into the classroom.

"What?" I said.

Takeo waited until the room was empty then shut the door.

"Hey, you know Sakura?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"How are things going along?" he asked.

_Hell! I forgot about the bet…_

"Pretty well." I replied while smirking.

_He must be scared that he's going to lose now that I think of it…_

"How about we raise the stakes?"

"Uh…ok then…"

_Why is he raising the stakes?_

"The person who loses walks out nude on grad day."

"Why?"

_I knew I was going to win wither way, no matter what. It's just an issue of pride._

"Just to make things a little more interesting…So what do you say?"

**.: Meanwhile, at the same time, in the Cafeteria – Sakura's POV :.**

"Man I can't believe all these people are cheering for me because I sort of stood up to Meilin…" I said while eating my sandwich.

"Sakura stop worrying about that! We've got other things to worry about, like making the promotional poster, autographs, speeches, what you should wear, pins, balloons –"

"Uh…What if I don't want to!" I said interrupting her train of thoughts.

"Too bad, I need you to –"

"Well well well…look who we have here…"

I turned around to see none other that Meilin.

"What do you want?"

"The little bitch going to drop out of prom queen running; how nice, she wants me to win."

Her drones surrounding her nodded in accord.

She was annoying once again.

"I never said that."

"Well, this is interesting, are you challenging me?"

**Sakura & Syaoran: **"Bring it on!"

**.: To be Continued… :.**

* * *

Hooray! Chapter 7 is done! And now the next update, sadly, will be in 2 weeks. I have exams so I won't be updating during that time. Sorry! Please review in the meantime! The more reviews, the better! Always check my profile for any MSGs! Ja ne!


	8. Why?

**Author's Note:** Guess who's back! Yes, it's moi! And here's another chappie! Thank you for waiting! My exams r finally over – phew! Only bad thing is, I'm sick I hate being sick! Anyways, let's just get to the story. :D Oh, you'll need _Shut up _by Simple Plan for this chapter. You know, you don't have to download the songs, you can go to radioblogclub, or something like that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Cardcaptor Sakura_ or _She's All That (1999)_. – It's hard to accept that fact.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Why?**

**.: Later, after school – Narrator's POV :.**

"Hey Sakura!" Syaoran called out. Sakura turned around and stuck out her tongue.

"Come on Sakura! Why do you have to be so mean?" he continued.

"Because."

"Because why?" he asked curiously with a sly grin on his face.

"Because I felt like it."

"Felt like it? Why?"

"Simply just because."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!"

"Why?"

"GRRR STOP NAGGING ME!"

"Well that's what you get for being mean to me."

"Hmph."

Syaoran stuck out his tongue mimicking what she had done before.

"Ugh, you are so gonna get it!"

"Try me. I bet you can't even catch me."

"Well it's on!"

"Ha! If you lose, you're cutting my front lawn!"

"What if I win?" Sakura said as she cocked her eyebrows.

"You won't."

Sakura dropped her books and Syaoran dashed away as soon as he could.

"Come here you little…!" Sakura said as she kept following not too far behind with her fists failing in the air.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Not even close." Sakura replied as she sped up closer to Syaoran.

"Still not enough!" Syaoran yelled out as he sped down the hallway.

But just as he was about to turn left into west wing of the school, someone grabbed him by the collar.

**.: Syaoran's POV:.**

_Oh shit!_

"Mr. Li, running down the hallways…and Kinomoto!" the man said with a hoarse voice as Sakura trotted in to see what happened.

_Damn, It's Mr. Kunoichi...I hope he's not in a bad mood..._

"What a surprising combination," he continued, "detention for the both of you tomorrow after school. Oh, I'd also –"

"But Sir!," I interrupted, I couldn't let Sakura get in trouble because of me. Even if it was just a chance for me to be alone with her in a classroom…I mean…I can't…I could…but…"It was all my fault! Please don't punish Sakura." I blurted out.

Mr. Kunoichi looked at me with a pretty astonished face.

"Interesting…DETENTION! The BOTH of you! Now, GET OUT!"

I looked at Sakura with a sympathetic face as walked out; she was just staring meekly at me.

I mouthed the words to her: _I tired. _

She shrugged.

As soon as we were a 100000000 miles away from Mr. Kunoichi's classroom, I apologized to Sakura.

"Sorry."

"Hey, that's ok. Partially my fault too."

_Huh? Why would she blame herself?_

"I started it." I replied.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Nn – hahahahahahahahaaaa!" I laughed hard. I don't know what happened. I just found it funny.

"What's so funny?!"

"Nothing."

"Is it my face?"

"No no no – "

"Is it my hair?!"

"No no no – " I said as I kept on laughing. "I don't know what came over me I just…felt like…laughing!"

"JERK!" she said while she turned around to leave.

"HEY! Come back here! LOSER!"

She turned around and shouted: "MORON!"

"UGLY!"

"GAH…YOU YOU YOU…FUGLY PIECE OF – "

"What the…"

Sakura covered her mouth, but it wasn't too hard to pick up the sound of giggles.

"Now what kind of word is 'fugly'?!"

"A word that describes you!" she said taking off her hand that was covering her mouth. She continued laughing.

_She's finally smiling on her own…_

I couldn't but smile, when she took off her hand. Her smile was radiant. Just too…I don't know how to say it…sweet?

I just forgot about everything and just kept staring at her laugh…until that is…

"SAKURA!!!"

I turned around to see an angry Tomoyo.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! OH KAMI! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!"

Sakura stopped laughing and her smile went down to normal mode.

"I've been talking with uhh…Syaoran…" she said while pointing to me.

"Well you have no time to be flirting around with boys! Especially when you're dressed in THOSE rags!"

I felt my cheeks burn up…_HUH?! Burn up? But I don't even - _

"My art apron and overalls are NOT rags!" Sakura yelled out.

"But they are not NORMAL clothes are they? They're for ART. ART!"

"But but – " she tried to explain

"No buts will make up for your lazy attitude! We've got some planning to do! You promised!"

"But but – "

Tomoyo covered Sakura's mouth with a piece of cloth, and pulled her away with an iron grip.

"Hope you don't mind me kidnapping her! Ja ne!"

"…" It all just happened wayyyyy to fast.

**.: Tomoyo's House – Sakura's POV :.**

"Ouff…" I huffed out as I was dropped on…a velvety floor?

"Sakura! Open your eyes goddamnit!"

I opened my eyes…Light purple periwinkle walls, dark plum fabric curtains, creamy white carpet…_HEIN?! THIS ISN'T MY HOUSE!_

"Where I'm I?!" I shouted out of fear.

"…at my house…" Tomoyo responded with a questioning face, "are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah…"

"THAT'S GREAT! Put on these! And this! Oh oh! And that! OH HO HO HO! THIS ONE TOO!" she said while throwing stuff out of her…closet?

"Holy shit! How big –"

"Is my closet? This isn't my real closet. I gaped at her. "Doesn't matter how big it is, 'cause you're here, to MODEL! Yes yes yes! Modeeeeel!!!!!!" she said in a somewhat, cheery tune.

"…" (-.-)'

"…OH OH and after this we gotta plan your posters, and – "

"Tomoyo," I interrupted softly not to raise her…weird temper…

"Hmmm?" She turned around to look at me while I was trying to keep my head up through the piles of clothes.

"can we do this one step at a time?" I asked gently.

"Oh but of course! OK ok! Take this, " she shoved me in her oversized closet throwing a couple of pieces of clothing, "and come out when you're done." She continued as she closed the closet door.

_How I'm I suppose to change in here?_

I turned around and saw a long mirror beside a small vanity. There were also a couple of bean purple bean bag chairs and a small chandelier hanging off the ceiling. This closet…was like…A WHOLE ROOM ITSELF!

"Sakura!"

Tomoyo's muffled voice echoed.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I yelled out.

**.: Li Mansion – Syaoran's POV :.**

I opened the back door and dropped my belongings to the floor. I looked around but I didn't see my mother anywhere in the kitchen.

_That's weird…She's always here when I come back from school…_

"MOM?! I'M HOME!" I yelled out seeing if she would hear me.

"Syaoran! I'm over here in the living room!" said the faint voice of my mother.

I walked out of the kitchen to the living room.

I looked up to see my mother, "Mom I was getting – ", and turned around to see…"_father_?"

_What the hell is he doing HERE?_

"Hi son."

"…"

"Syaoran, it be nice if you could be polite to your father."

_Damn this, I'm leaving._

I left the living room without saying another word and ran up the stairs to my room.

**.: Later that night… - Sakura's POV :.**

"Oh my God! Gorgeous!"

"Can we stop now? It's been..3 hours!"

I was literally about to faint. Who knew changing clothes was such a hassle?

"Don't worry, you can call home, and tell them you're sleeping over for the night."

"But but but –"

"Shhhst! Try this little accessory!"

"Tomoyo! What about my homework and projects?"

"Sakura, is anything due for tomorrow?"

"Urr…"

"That's what I thought."

"Now spin around."

I gave up. I finally learnt that day, that you can't stop Tomoyo once she's started…

I tried twirling round in the stupid heels Tomoyo had given me to wear, but I couldn't control my balance and tripped over myself.

"Jeez…You need to learn…" commented Tomoyo as she smacked her forehead. "Ok I'll teach you. After all, I need you to beat up that Meilin BITCH!"

"…" I careful followed her, stumbling along the way, as she took me outside of her room.

I was wondering…why was Tomoyo so bitter with Meilin? After all…They both we're japs right? No, japs would never bring you home and make you model unless…

"Saaaaakuuuuraaaa?"

"HEIN?"

"Jeez, what were you thinking about, if you're so nervous of me killing you, relax, I would have done it sooner. Plus, we're friends right?"

She looked at me with sparkling teary eyes.

"Uh…yee..ah."

"See?"

She smiled at me.

"That's no fun! You're not going to attract attention if you don't smile! Man your smile would complement your beautiful eyes!"

_**Flashback**_

"_You know – you have very beautiful eyes" he said…_

_**End**_

"SAKUUURA?!"

"Huh?!"

"You're a total goof ball." She looked at me with a teasing face with her hands at her hips.

_Why did I think of Syaoran so suddenly?_

"Come Sakura! Let me show you how it's done!"

**.: Li Mansion – Syaoran's POV :.**

-Insert: Shut Up by Simple Plan-

_Argh…It's been three freaking hours…_

Since I locked myself in my room, I've done nothing…Although I get these urges to call Sakura. I don't know why, but I just feel like talking to her.

"-sigh- Maybe I should…"

KNOCK KNOCK "It's me! Feimei! Open the door Syaoran!"

I got up and opened the door.

"Hey sis'."

"Here, It's your dinner."

"Is…he still here?"

"Yeah. Syaoran, you shouldn't hold such a grudge. Mom's very happy. Happier than she's ever been."

"Whatever."

I closed the door and locked it again.

_Beef stew...dad's favourite meal..._

I left the tray on my desk without eating anything.

_Why..._

-End of Song-

KNOCK KNOCK

_Great..._

"What do you want Feimei?!" I said while walking and opening the door. "You're so – "

"Syaoran." My father was standing there with a couple of papers in his hand.

"It's LI to you."

_We're standing so close...but yet, we're still so far..._

"…Well then, Li. I found these university entrance acceptance letters. Which one have you signed up for? Princeton? Harvard?"

"I…haven't signed one yet…"

"WHAT?! THE DUE DATES FOR THESE FORMS ARE ALMOST UP! YOU KNOW YOU NEED TO SIGN UP FOR ONE OF THESE UNIVERSITIES! THE AMERICAN UNIVERSITIES ARE THE BEST! IT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET PREPARED TO TAKE OVER THE LI BUSINESS!"

I couldn't believe it…after all this, it's still about his business.

"What if I DON'T want to!"

"YOU HAVE TO!" he said with an aggressive voice.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT THE LI BUSINESS? HUH? AND STUPID ELDERS?!"

I got so mad I just slammed the door and locked it for the third time today.

"LI YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR DESTINY IS!"

"FUCK IT!"

I jumped on my bed and covered my head with pillows.

_WHY?! ARGH. LIFE IS SOOOO ARGH!_

I punched the wall beside my bed and dented it. A couple of things fell from my haging shelf.

_-sigh- It looks like I'll have to get that fixed…_

I picked up my trophies, medals, and phone…

Instead of putting the phone back, I dialled a number.

BRING BRRRING

_Huh? I wonder who's number I dialled..._

"Hello?..."

"Hi. Uh…This is –"

"SYAORAN!"

"Touya?!"

"HIIIIIIIII!"

"Hey."

"I'm guessing you wanna talk to my sis'."

"Uh…Yeah."

"Sorry, she ain't here buddy." I felt a pang of disappointment.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping over at her friends house. Tomoyo I believe."

"Oh. Right."

"But you can talk to me!"

"Uh, not right now Touya, soory."

"Aww, oh well, anyways, I'll see you around school!"

"Bye."

I hung up.

_Do I call Tomoyo's house or not? It might be weird…me calling Sakura at Tomoyo's house? -sigh-..._

I got up and called Tomoyo's house.

BRINNNG BRRINNNG

_This is so weird..._

I hung up.

**.: To be Continued… :.**

* * *

Yay! Long chappie for my fans!!! Hope you likey! A little dramatic I would say, but it IS a drama. REVIEW PLEASE. Trying to build up their characters. I don't want anything to go fast.


	9. Affirmed Friendship

**Author's Note: **Thank you to **Pati101**,** SnowCharms**,** BananasRgood4u**,** Musette Fujiwara**,** Rayoshi Yazuki**,** Kiwi-wierdo**,** tears-of-redemption**, and** Dark Angel Kira** (I replied to your question) for their inspiring reviews :D. I would update faster but my health is in question, I'm suffering from the early beginning of bronchitis, so I apologize to all. Now, on to the fantastic story!

**Disclaimer:** I, once again, do not own _Cardcaptor Sakura_ or _She's All That (1999)_.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Affirmed Friendship**

**.: The Following day at school – Sakura's POV :.**

"Oh Kami...Tomoyo, do I really have to wear this?"

"Are you saying my creations are horrible?!"

"No!"

I was wearing a pastel pink tube top with a creamy white mini skirt that reached 2 inches above my knees, accessorized with a mini black choker and a pair of black stilettos.

_A bit showy ne?_

"So there is no reason for you to take them off unless you want to see the whole population of boys in this yard to catch a glimpse of your nude body."

_She has a point there..._

I looked up, and she was right, again. People WERE staring at me.

I feel thousands of eyes looking at me like if I was some…attraction?

"Sakura!"

"Yes?!" I suddenly awakened from my thoughts.

Tomoyo leaned towards my right ear and whispered, "When somebody talks to you, just talk nicely back, just a short and simple conversation."

"Uh…okay."

"Buh-bye now! I'll see you at lunch!"

Now, when Tomoyo left, I felt like a baby cub stuck out in the wilderness all alone without her mother…well, I guess you get the point. I was feeling a bit scared and nervous.

I quickly walked up the stairs and to my luck, bumped into Yuuhi.

"Hey Sakura!" he said.

"Hi." I replied smiling.

"Wow, you look great!" he continued while he winked at me.

"Th-thanks." I replied a bit shocked.

"Man, I don't know if you heard, but you're popularity has been skyrocketing ever since you hung out with Syaoran."

"Oh really?" I was getting curious.

"Yeah, but enough about that, I got to get to class before the bell rings, and you should go as well."

"Yeah, okay."

_Well I guess it's normal for a little outcast like me to get a bit more popular since I've been hanging out with the most popular guy ever. Oh well, we're just good friends._

(Narrator's POV) Unknown to her, the young man she had conversed with before, headed into a dark corner and began talking whispering into someone else's ear.

**.: Lunch – Sakura's POV :.**

I was sitting down outside on a bench eating a lunch that Tomoyo's maid had prepared for me.

-sigh- I was exhausted only after half of a day. Talking to people you didn't know and forcing your muscles to smile was a hard job. I guess me being nervous took a lot of energy.

Then I saw someone familiar. Syaoran.

_Ah! I haven't talked to him since yesterday; maybe he can give me tips._

I quickly turned to my side and packed up whatever I wasn't finished eating and got up, but to my surprise, he had disappeared.

_Oh well...we still have that detention together, maybe I'll ask then. Or not, he wouldn't really give me the secrets of his 'success'._

"Sakura!"

"Hoe?!" I jumped up in fright because someone had yelled directly in my ear. "Tomoyo! My ears are not accustomed to the regular tone of your voice!" I shouted.

"Oh, that's right, you told me yesterday, sorry. So how's the talking going?"

"Uh…okay I guess…"

"I knew it! After school today, we're going to make posters advertising you!!! EEEKKK!!! I'm so excited!" she squealed with delight.

"Uh…I can't."

"And why not?!" her mood suddenly changed.

"Cause I've got a detention…"

"Oh fine fine, you go to your little stupid detention and I'll do the poster BY MYSELF."

"Uh…"

I was a bit tempted to skip my detention…but then again, I'd do anything to avoid modeling for Tomoyo once more.

"Yeah, you can do it all by yourself, I'm sure you won't need me."

"Fine, I guess you trust my artistic skills. See you later girl!" and like that, she switched moods once more back to the happy Tomoyo.

"Bye!"

_She's gotta be PMSin'...I swear..._

**.: After school in Detention – Syaoran's POV :.**

_What a fucking lousy day._

I basically zoned out the whole school day and hung out at the beach at lunch without eating anything.

I slouched in the chair I was sitting in and looked out the window.

_Damned headaches._

Then I heard the door of the classroom swivel open. I turned around and I saw Sakura's peak in.

_Right, she has a detention with me._

I laid my head down on the desk and as she came in, she poked me.

"Hey, I'm I late?" she asked with a gentle voice.

"No," I groaned, "I'm early."

"Oh. You okay?" she questioned me as she took the seat across from my right.

"Just a little headache."

"You need _Advil_?" (AN: good advertising eh? lol)

"Meh…I'm just…hungry." I mumbled.

She turned around and ruffled through her bag.

"You want leftovers?"

"Uh…" _Why not...? _"Sure…"

"Here." She said and I was expecting her to hand me the food, but instead, she stuffed food into my mouth. "Chew it before it falls out of your mouth!" she said while pouting.

I obediently did what she told me to do.

"There…" she whispered while she smiled at me.

"Cute." I whispered, but I guess it wasn't a whisper since she…heard me.

I'm sure Sakura was a bit stunned from what I said, because she didn't budge after what I said, so I tried to correct myself.

"Err, I meant cuddly!" I impulsively shouted out.

Her eyes grew wider.

"No no! I meant…charming!" I said again.

I was trying to think of more words, but then, Sakura started giggling.

"Ha, you're back to normal."

"Normal?!" I retorted.

"Yep."

"This is not me when I'm normal!"

"I meant, you're headache."

"Oh right…"

"I know you don't – oh nevermind."

"What? Tell me."

"Nah." She replied quietly while packing her lunch box back into her bag.

Awkward silence filled the room.

_Meh, should I ask her for some advice on parental relationships? I mean…last time we had a talk…she did help me out…a bit…and I did call her house last night… _(AN: refer to Ch 5 & 8)

I was kind of worried what she would think of me, asking for a little advice, but then again…Oh what the heck!

"Hey Sakura." I motioned her to come sit beside me.

"Yeah." she asked.

"Hey, can we…I mean…you…help me with…uh…with some friend's family problem?" I was a bit nervous of what she would say next.

"If you mean, giving you a little advice, sure."

"I mean…we are friends right?" I asked suddenly.

"…Yeah."

A bit queer no? We hadn't really admitted we were friends yet, but here I was, asking her if we were friends. I mean, what was I worried about? I was…THE most popular guy in school. So why fret over…Sakura?

"Sooooooo what's on your mind?" she asked me, but when I was about to answer her, the footsteps of Tereda-sensei could be heard.

We both assumed 'regular detention' positions.

"Well, I hope this detention has been very informative or you behavior."

_Informative my ass!_

"You two may leave now. Scurry along!"

And with that we left WALKING down the corridors out of Tereda-sensei's view. We sat down on a bench between one of the lockers and continued talking.

"So yeah, uh…it's about my friend's father…he's a bit…assertive."

"Assertive?"

_I didn't want to go too deep with all this dad crap, so I just told her some minor details..._

"Yeah, he doesn't know where he wants to head in life…and um, his father is pressuring to choose one of the schools that his ancestors have gone to."

"Well, as my mother would day, '_no matter how much snow there is_, _it will always melt into Spring_'."

"I…don't get that…"

"It works both ways you see, because it can be used as an analogy for almost anything. If your friend is in a bit of a jam, it will correct itself in time."  
"Ok, but what about –"

"Shusht!" she put her finger right on my lips. I swear, I think I was blushing for some odd reason, 'cause I felt hot y'know, like a tingly sensation. "and about the father, " she continued, "Maybe if the sons learns to reason with him, he won't be so…'assertive' anymore." As she finished she took her finger back.

_What a weird feeling._

"Heh. I get it."

"There. Helpful enough?"

"Yeah, thank your mom, I mean – "

"Don't mention it."

"Oh right. Sorry." I felt a little bad for making her bring up the thought of her mother…I couldn't help but look at the ground feeling a little, selfish.

"That's ok." She replied.

I felt revived and energetic after that talk.

_Weird. I wonder..._

I looked back up but she already started to walk out of the building.

"Hey so, if we're friends, we should get together more often!" I shouted just as she exited.

_I wonder if she heard that.._

I followed her outside and guess what? She was there waiting for me.

"So you did hear my question!" I gleefully said.

"Only on one condition."

"What?"

"You need to drive me to my house."

"Sure." I replied with a smirk.

_Conniving little girl._

**.: Narrator's POV :.**

And so, our little two...friends…became closer as weeks passed by. 3 weeks to be exact.

Hanging out together more often than ever before, and funny enough, Syaoran began driving Sakura to her house every day as they spent more time just talking in the car about… everything!

Oh, and not to mention, Tomoyo's projects did help Sakura's popularity rise!!! People these days were split into either for Sakura, or for Meilin, and it looked like a pretty matched up event.

Although things were working out between Sakura and Syaoran, another pair of students were scheming in the dark…

**.: Somewhere – Narrator's POV :.**

"Hey man, you hear the rumors?"

"Yeah. I've got to do something about it."

"But what are you going to do? It seems impossible, her popularity, is above and beyond what we predicted. And, not to mention, he has three weeks left."

The mysterious men took a puff out of what looked like a cigarette…

"Hmmm…I've got an idea…but first, I need to test something…"

**.: To be Continued… :.**

* * *

Dum dum dum dummmmmmm, not everything's happy. Hope you enjoyed! Now I'm off to rest my brain! xD PS: i did a little time advancement, 'cause that's what they do in the movie. 


	10. She's All That

**Author's Note:** Hiya guys! I'm back! Hooray!!! Thanks for all the reviews! NOTE: This chapter will contain a lot of scene changes. A LOT will be going on so take your time reading. Ok less talking, more writing! Here I goooooooo!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, sadly, own _Cardcaptor Sakura_ or _She's All That (1999)_, but I do own the DVD! Lol.

* * *

**…**- time gap

* * *

**Chapter 10 – She's All That**

**.: School – Narrator's POV :.**

"Saaaaakuuuuuuraaaaaa!!!" yelled a high-pitched voice.

"Yes Tomoyo…?" Sakura replied.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I have good news and bad news for you!"

"Gimme the good news first." Sakura mumbled out.

"Ok! Well, the poll shows that you and Meilin are neck to neck in this voting."

"Okay."

"And the bad news is…you need a date for the prom."

"WHAT?! No one ever told me THAT!"

"Well, it's bad not to go without a date, you'll lose votes. Anyway, I gotta get going, Eriol's waiting for me! Oh and don't forget to vote for prom king! Syaoran vs some new hot transfer student. Bye Sakura!"

And with that, Tomoyo left me in deep thought…

_What should I do?..._

I was astonished, over a couple weeks; a geek like me turned into someone people admired. It was quite…strange having random people come up to you and talk to you about non-sense. Was it all because of…him?

**.: Narrator's POV :.**

A group of boys were on the cafeteria balcony and one young man from that group, turned to listen to some impromptu rappers rapping just below him.

-

(Human beat box on)

Between two girls which one we gonna pick

(pick)

I'd rather pick Sakura cause Meilin be talkin' SHHH(it)

She thinks she's all of that and we're everything in between

But who's about to be prom queen, Sakura

-

Well, Meilin use to be the thing but now she's not

(NOT)

Sakura's going for prom queen and Meilin's hot

(hot)

But we don't give a damn about Meilin Vaughn (AN: for rhyming purposes, her last name is Vaughn)

'Cause Meilin's fading out and Sakura's on

-

If I could get with Sakura, Yo it'd be real cool

With the queen by my side we'd run the whole damn school

Well, my man click on the beat box

(Beat box imitates drum riff)

Sakura!

Yeah yeah!

She's all that.

(Beat box off)

-

The young man smiled and left.

**…**

"Hey Syaoran! Oh and to you too Eriol."

Syaoran and Eriol were sitting on an outdoor picnic table.

"Hey Takeo and Yuuhi." Syaoran replied.

"What's up my man?" Takeo asked.

"Nothing much, just gonna go and pick up Sakura."

"Oh la la," Takeo said imitating a girl's voice, "someone's making-out in the car everyday day!"

"Not true Takeo!"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't want a little action with a girl who now has it all."

"What are you saying man?!"

"Awww, dats so cwute, Syaoran has a crush on Sakura."

"Haha." laughed Yuuhi.

"…"

"Stop it Takeo." Eriol said.

"I think I want a little action with this girl. You know a little of 'ahhh' and 'ohhh'." Takeo said continuing his moaning and groaning sounds.

Syaoran came up to Takeo grabbed him by the collar and screamed at him, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Hey man. Cool down." Yuuhi said casually.

Eriol was pretty surprised by Syaoran's actions and went in to separate the two from each other.

"Syaoran, for two years I've watched you run this place like some sort of God. You had everything, girls drooling all over you, every single one…and now, I think it's time that I stepped in to get what I want." Takeo said as he walked away with Yuuhi following behind him.

"Man Syaoran. What was that?"

"I…I…I don't know…" Syaoran said looking like he was lost for words.

"I think you should terminate this bet…or else someone's gonna get hurt."

Syaoran regained his composure and scoffed.

"What do I have to lose?"

"Your status…your reputation…and…Sakura." Eriol said as he walked away leaving Syaoran, once again, in a confused state.

**.: After school, Kinomoto's Residence – Narrator's POV :.**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Sakura called out while she was sitting in the basement working on the portrait of her mother.

"Hey." said a voice coming down the stairs.

Sakura turned around curious to see whose voice it was.

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah…um…sorry about not riding you home today." he said.

"Oh…that's ok." she replied.

"So you're working on the portrait again?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just touch ups."

Syaoran nodded.

"So um…why are you here again?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…"

"It's not about prom…is it? I mean…well I've got some questions for you –"

"Uh…you know what? I got to go. Yeah, my mom wants me to uh…mow the lawn. Bye!" Syaoran said in a rush and ran up the stairs closing the door behind him.

Sakura sat there quite astonished and perplexed about the scene that just unfolded before her.

"Hey kaiju!" a young voice yelled out.

"TOUYA! DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Whatever, dad says you're gonna be late for your job unless you get your butt moving."

"AIEEEEEEE! I almost forgot about that!"

Sakura dashed up the stairs and slipped on a pair of converse sneakers and ran out the front door.

**.: Penny's Pastry Shop – Narrator's POV :.**

"Welcome to Penny's Pastry Shop. How may I help you?" said Sakura.

She was wearing her pink uniform standing behind the cash register taking orders.

"Hey Sakura."

She looked up.

"Uh…Hi Takeo…"

"Um, can I get a coffee and apple strudel please?"

"Sure." Sakura said while turning around to fetch his order. "Here you go, that'll be –"

"Hey, listen."

"What?" she said quite rudely.

"Chill, I just wanted to know if you…wanted to go out with me."

She looked at him with a 'what the hell are you trying to pull on me' face.

"Like, I mean," he continued, "a special kind of out, like the prom."

"I don't think so. $4.50 please."

"Did someone ask you out already?" he enquired as he handed her the cash.

"No." Sakura replied as she took the money and shut the cash register quite abruptly.

"Are you…waiting for Syaoran to ask you?"

"…" Sakura looked at Takeo with her full attention.

"Ah, I see. You're waiting around for him. Hey, as a note," Takeo said taking his coffee and strudel, "I saw him the other day with Meilin. Just a little heads up for you ya know? Since we're friends and all."

Takeo left after that with a little grin on his face that Sakura could not see.

**.: The next day at school – Syaoran's POV :.**

I felt really bad about yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

"_So um…why are you here again?" Sakura asked._

"_Uh…"_

"_It's not about prom…is it? I mean…well I've got some questions for you –"_

"_Uh you know what? I got to go. Yeah, my mom wants me to uh…mow the lawn. Bye!" I said like I was in a rush and ran up the stairs closing the door behind me._

_**End**_

So I thought today, I'd make it up to her by answering her questions she wanted to ask.

I walked down to the locker area and found her talking to Tomoyo.

"Hey Sakura!" I called out.

She turned to look at me and gave me an icy glare and turned back to continue her conversation with Tomoyo.

I felt a pang of pain in my chest.

_Eurk...is this physical or mental pain? Argh...I must have trained to hard for soccer._

**…**

For the week AND the week after, Sakura avoided me. Whenever I tried talking to her she'd ignore me. To make things worst, prom was in exactly one day from today. I was bombarded with so many questions, problems, and ideas because I was class president. So, I don't blame that as a reason for not being able to talk to Sakura, it just made the situation, a little more complicated.

"Hey Syaoran."

"Hey Eriol. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

"Happy? You mean to say you've discovered your gay self?" I joked.

"Syaoran! I'm with Tomoyo!"

"Haha, then why are you so 'happy'?"

"I asked her out to the prom and she said yes!" he said smiling.

"Oh. Good job." I gave him a pat on the back.

"Syaoran…have you asked Sakura?"

"N..not yet." I felt another pang of pain in my chest once more.

"So you gave up on the bet?"

_AH! THE BET! I FORGOT!_

"Thanks Eriol, see ya later!" I said as I sprinted to the gym leaving him somewhat baffled.

**…**

I smashed through the gym doors and to see Sakura there planning last minute stuff with Tomoyo, but before I could talk to her, I ran into…Meilin.

"SYAO-BABY!" she said while running towards me.

I stuck out my hand to prevent her from hugging me.

"Aww Syao-kun, I forgive you! Now take me to the prom!"

"I don't think so."

"What? Are you waiting for that silly Sakura girl? I heard she already decided to go out with someone else." she whispered.

"What?!" I yelled out.

_Who could have asked her out._

I turned around to face Sakura once more and saw Takeo approaching her.

_OH MY GOD WHY DIDN'T I REALIZE SOONER?!_

I ran to Sakura and blurted out without thinking, "Is he going with you to the prom?!"

She looked at me a little surprised by my question. "Oh, so now it's not okay for other people to ask me."

"Sakura! He wants –" I tired explaining to her what kind of a person he was, but he interrupted before I could finish.

"Syaoran, man, stop this non-sense. I can't believe you made a bet on her." Takeo said.

_Oh – my – fucking – God._

I felt my mouth drop towards the floor.

"So…this is what it all comes to isn't it? I was a little person that you could bet on." Sakura grimly said.

"Syaoran betted that he could turn you into prom queen; he figured he'd give a little make over, and by hanging out with you, your popularity would rise." He explained to her, and then turned to me, "People have feelings, leave her alone."

"Is this true?" Sakura asked me.

I really didn't want to answer her.

"Is this true?! Was I, a **FUCKING** BET?!" she screamed.

"Yes…" I meekly answered trying not to look at her face.

The next thing I saw was Sakura running out the gym with Takeo following her.

_What the hell have I done?_

"Pick me tomorrow night at 7 sharp baby." Meilin whispered into my ear.

**.: To be Continued!...:.**

* * *

Uh oh…Syaoran is in a mess! xD PLEASE REVIEW! 


	11. Realizations

**Author's Note:** Ok, I've decided to work on this story because I want to finish it! There's about…3 chapters left (estimate from my outline). So, I think I'll try and finish this story before I go back to school! W00t! OH! One more thing! **_Download: Stay close, don't go – by Secondhand Serenade_** and **_Listen to your heart – by DHT_**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, -sigh-, own _Cardcaptor Sakura_, or _She's All That (1999)_, but I do own the idea of putting the two together!

* * *

**Recap from last chapter…**

_**Syaoran's POV**_

"_Syaoran betted that he could turn you into prom queen; he figured he'd give a little make over, and by hanging out with you, your popularity would rise." Takeo explained to Sakura, and then turned to me, "People have feelings, leave her alone."_

"_Is this true?" Sakura asked me._

_I really didn't want to answer her._

"_Is this true?! Was I, a **FUCKING** BET?!" she screamed._

"_Yes…" I meekly answered trying not to look at her face._

_The next thing I saw was Sakura running out the gym with Takeo following her._

_What the hell have I done?_

"_Pick me tomorrow night at 7 sharp baby." Meilin whispered into my ear._

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Realizations**

**.: The next day, after school, Li Mansion – Syaoran's POV :.**

Today was the worst day of my life.

After yesterday's…incident, I couldn't forgive what my pride had done to Sakura. I was just as terrible as Takeo.

Sakura didn't show up today at school. I really hit the sore spot didn't I? And to make matters worse, our problems were left unresolved, PLUS, the prom was in less than an hour.

I took out some college acceptance forms that I didn't sign yet.

_**Flashback**_

"_Well, as my mother would day, 'no matter how much snow there is, it will always melt into Spring'."_

_**End**_

BRRRIIING BRRRRIING

_I wonder who that is..._

"Hello?" I said.

"SYAORAN YOU JACK-ASS!"

"Eriol?!"

"BECAUSE OF YOU, TOMOYO IS MAD AT ME!"

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"God, you may be a genius, but it doesn't take a genius to ruin relationships! Jeez! ARGH!"

BEEP

-Insert Song: Stay Close, Don't go-

_Oh crap. Now Eriol's mad at me. Great...what do I do now? Only a few hours left 'till the prom..._

_What if...I call her?_

_-I'm staring at the glass in front of me,  
is it half empty of our wins or of all you've given me?-_

_Why am I so worried about Sakura anyway...it's not as if she were any different from other girls..._

_No. That be a mistake to say that..._

_Do I...like her? I mean, her presence sooths me sometimes, and I love her sarcasm, and...she's pretty cute too._

I finally realized…_I love her. I fell in love, with one of the best friends I've ever had._

_-I know I've been selfish,  
I know I've been foolish,-_

I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

_-but look through that  
and you will see,- _

BRIING BRIING...BRIING BRIING

"Hello?"

It was Touya.

"Hey Touya, can I speak to your sis-"

"Go away you asshole, and don't call back!"

BEEP

_-I'll do better, I know,  
Baby, I can do better.-_

_Oh great…  
_  
_-If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone,-_

_I've really messed up haven't I?_

-Don't tell me I will make it on my own,-

I got up and fixed up my tux.

_-Don't leave me tonight, _

_this heart of stone will sing till it dies_

_if you leave me tonight. –_

"Hey Feimei!"

I called out my sister. She came in wearing a simple halter top white diamond encrusted dress that dragged along the floor.

"I'm ready little brother. Now the question is, are YOU ready?"

I had explained my situation earlier to my sister before, and since I really didn't want to go with Meilin, I asked her knowing now that Sakura hated my guts.

_-Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping,  
I listen to your breathing,  
amazed how I somehow managed to  
sweep you off your feet girl,-_

"Yeah." I said while exhaling.

"Then let's go."

_-your perfect little feet girl  
I took for granted what you do.-_

"M'kay."

_-But I'll do better, I know  
Baby, I can do better.-_

"Don't worry little brother, I'm sure she'll be there, you can fix it out if you really do love her."

_-If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone,  
don't tell me I will make it on my own,-_

"I…I hope so…"

_-don't leave me tonight,  
this heart of stone will sing till it dies  
if you leave me tonight.-_

-End of song-

**.: Kinomoto Residence – Sakura's POV :.**

_Ahhh...nothing like starting a new painting..._

I skipped school today. I don't know why. I felt…afraid? Something along those lines…and I also decided to skip the prom tonight. I really didn't want to go, and I was still in my pyjamas.

CREAK

I turned around to see who was making the noise.

"Oh…hi dad."

"Hey there Sakura."

"I did the laundry, and I'll be up in 5 minutes to dry it. I also prepared dinner, I ate already, so you can just go ahead and warm up the soup and eat it with Touya."

"Uh…that's great little cherry blossom, but um…I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well, I think its time I realized that you need…a little fun in your life. Right now I find you're taking on too many responsibilities which are supposed to be mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one thing for sure is you're taking care of Touya and I, but it should be me that's taking care of you kids."

"…"

"You need a little fun in your life. I want you to be a teenager for once and not an adult. Take the time to enjoy life. I think your mother would want that for you as well."

"…"

"Don't you have a prom or something to go to?"

"Oh…yea..."

"Well then what are you waiting for?"

"I…don't have a date."

"A date huh?"

"Yeah, it's bad if you don't go with a date."

"Hmm…but then who's the handsome young man upstairs?"

_Huh?_

I looked at my father with a puzzled expression and he smirked at me.

"Have fun for yourself little cherry blossom, not for me."

I ran up the basement stairs.

_Could it be? Is it...Syao-_

I got upstairs to find…Takeo…standing there in a black tux with a metallic blue tie.

"Oh…hi." I said.

"Hey."

"um…"

"Look, I came here on the chance that you would say yes. I really would like to take you to the prom, but if you don't want to go with me, I understand."

_Well I guess I really don't have a choice do I?_

"Hold on one second." I said as I went upstairs to change into what Tomoyo had given me to wear.

**.: Prom – Narrator's POV :.**

-Insert song: Listen to your heart-

The gym was packed with couples dancing, mingling, and drinking.

Eriol and Tomoyo were standing could be seen fighting at a table in one corner of the gym and Syaoran along with his sister could be seen entering the gym.

_-I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.-_

"You go find her. I'm going to get a drink." Feimei said as she left Syaoran's side.

"Okay."

_-You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.-  
_  
Syaoran seemed to be searching for a certain green eyed girl.

He found her dancing…with Takeo.

_-Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.-_

She was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps accessorize with black high heels and an emerald necklace. The dress had a v cut along the neckline and slits were made on the side that reached up until about 2 inches above her knee. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun and her lips seemed to shimmer under the light.

_-Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.-_

Syaoran stared at her…awed by her beauty, but he was filled with grief and regret.

_Sakura..._

He stayed like that until she caught him staring at her and then quickly looked away.

_-I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.-_

"There you are!" squeaked a high-pitched voice.

"Get off me Meilin!" Syaoran replied.

_-Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.-_

"Where were you? You didn't pick me up! Whatever, I forgive you once again, now let's dance!"

_-They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.-_

Meilin pulled Syaoran to the dance floor and put her hands around his neck.

_I can't make a fool of myself right now…_

Unknown to him Sakura saw the two dancing.

-_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.-_

-End of Song-

**.: Men's Bathroom – Narrator's POV :.**

"Haha Yuuhi! Tonight I'm gonna score big time!"

"You ARE the man Takeo!"

"Check this out." Takeo pulled out a key.

"Ouuuuu! Shiny!"

"You idiot! This is the key for room 409 which will become a land mark."

"Hehehe."

"This will be one sweet night in bed."

The two young men smiled at each other and walk out of the bathroom after fixing there ties and washing there hands.

Unknown to them, Eriol popped out of the stall.

**.: Back in the gym – Narrator's POV :.**

"Hey! Tomoyo! Pssst!"

"Eriol? I'm still mad at you."

"No no! This is important!"

"Yeah right." Tomoyo replied as she flicked her wrists giving Eriol a sign to leave.

"I swear! I overheard Takeo in the bathroom; he's planning to take her to a love hotel!"

"WHAT?! Oh my God! Hurry! We have to find Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she dragged Eriol around the gym.

**…**

"Attention everyone! Gather around the stage please." The headmaster was up on the built stage which was in the center of the gym holding two boxes in each hand. "It's time to announce the prom king and queen of 2007!" he continued.

**…**

"Eriol! I don't see Sakura!" Tomoyo said in a panic.

"You look for her, I'll warn Syaoran." Eriol replied as he dashed off to find him.

**…**

"Ok no surprise here! The prom king of 2007 is…Li Syaoran!"

CLAP CLAP CLAP

"We love you Li!!" yelled out a group of girls and pushed Sakura aside, who was standing next to Takeo.

"and now," continued the headmaster, "the prom queen of 2007, which was a very tight race, 49 to 51, the winner is…Vaughn Meilin!"

"Oh my, thank you, thank you! I love you all!" Meilin said as she got up on stage.

**…**

"Hey Sakura."

"Yeah Takeo?"

"If it makes you feel any better I voted for you."

"Thanks, but I think the right person won the 'award'."

"Do you wanna leave?"

"Sure."

Takeo escorted Sakura out of the gym grinning.

**…**

"Uh so, It a great year and all," started Syaoran as he was given the microphone, "and I've learned a great deal."

Meilin was looking at Syaoran impatiently and grabbed the mic from him.

"Ok so, yeah, I'm happy I get to be the prom queen and all, you know, it is in my blood and I AM a model, but like, whoever didn't vote for me, like what were you thinking?!"

Meilin just kept talking and talking.

Eriol, on the other hand, was trying to get Syaoran's attention.

"Syaoran! Pssst!"

"Eriol?"

"Sakura's in trouble! Takeo's gonna take her to a love hotel, room 409."

Then Tomoyo ran in and added.

"They're gone! I spotted the two leaving, but I was too far for her to hear me!"

"Oh crap." Syaoran whispered as he ran out of the gym to his car.

**.: In Syaoran's car - Syaoran's POV :.**

_If she gets hurt, it'll be all my fault. Shit!_

I picked up my phone while driving and called every hotel I knew.

"Yes, this is Li Syaoran, I would like to know if there's a Takeo Ryuuga registered in room 409. No? Ok thanks."

I kept calling and calling and driving around trying to spot Takeo's car.

_Sakura...Where are you?_

**.: To be Continued… :.**

* * *

Oh dear…the more reviews the faster the chapters come:D so click on that purple button! lol. 


	12. Kiss Me

**Author's Note:** Gomen gomen! Sorrrrrryyyy, I meant to update yesterday (Sunday) but I got caught up with things to do. But do not fear! This fic as ur reading it, is finished:D Oh, short chappie, but in the end, im sure you'll get why.

I suggest you download**_Sixpence None the Richer - Kiss Me_ **for this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Cardcaptor Sakura_ or _She's All That (1999)_. I give up. -sniff sniff-

* * *

**Recap from last chapter…**

_**Syaoran's POV**_

_If she gets hurt, it'll be all my fault. Shit!_

_I picked up my phone while driving and called every hotel I knew._

"_Yes, this is Li Syaoran, I would like to know if there's a Takeo Ryuuga registered in room 409. No? Ok thanks."_

_I kept calling and calling and driving around trying to spot Takeo's car._

_Sakura...Where are you?_

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Kiss Me  
**

**.: With Syaoran – Syaoran's POV :.**

_I can't forgive myself now..._

_I won't…_

_I'm sorry..._

I figured I'd drive to where I'd probably find her…after…

**.: Kinomoto Residence – Narrator's POV :.**

-CREEEAAAK-

A girl wearing black high heels, a knee high black dress with a v cut around her neck and an emerald necklace which hung just right below her collar bone, entered.

"Hey dad! Hey Touya!" she said.

"Hi sis'." said the young Touya.

"My! You're back already little cherry blossom?" replied the father.

"Yep."

"How was it?"

"Enjoyable. Thanks for the little talk dad, I think I'll head upstairs now."

"Wait a minute Sakura."

"What is it dad?" Sakura replied as she moved forward into the hallway.

"Come here." said Mr. Kinomoto as he ushered her to come forward into the living room.

"Do you nee-gasp-…S…Syaoran?"

"I think I'll take my leave now, come Touya, let's get ready for bed. You kids can head out onto the patio."

As Sakura was still shocked and staring at Syaoran, Mr. Kinomoto and his son left the room.

They two left and went outside to the patio.

Silence filled the atmosphere…

"Sakura?"

"…" she casted her look toward the ground.

"I'm sorry…about everything…" Syaoran slowly approached her pulled her into an embrace.

"…I…I…forgive you Syaoran." whispered Sakura as she hugged him back.

-Insert song: Kiss me-

"Did…did Takeo-"

_-Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass-_

"No worries…" said Sakura as she left his arms, to grab something out of her purse.

_-Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.-_

"Stalkers and the like are still at large you know." she continued pulling out a bottle with a weird cap.

_-Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor-_

"Pepper spray?" asked Syaoran with a smirk on his face.

"Nope. Horn. You press this button and a large sound comes out. When directly placed beside the ear, the…victim…becomes blind and deaf for a short amount of time." She replied with a little grin on her face. "I just hope I didn't cause any…permanent damage." She continued with a lit up smile this time.

_-Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling-_

Syaoran smiled back.

_-So kiss me-_

"Can I have your last dance, Miss Kinomoto?" he asked while placing his hand in front of her.

_-Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing em upon its hanging tire-_

"You can have the first." she responded while taking his hand. "So where do you think you'll end up in the future?" she asked.

"I think I'm gonna go to take a master degree in art."

"But you don't do art…and what about…you're father?"

"So you knew all along…whatever. I'm taking drama. The art of acting. Hacky Sack. Hacky Sack…" (AN: refer to chapter 2)

Sakura giggled lightly.

_-Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map-_

"You know…I can't forgive myself after what I've done. I…I know what I did was wrong and I lost one of my very best friends. A best friend who was all I could have asked for…maybe even more." Syaoran said while the pair was dancing on the cement patio.

_-Oh, kiss me...beneath the milky twilight-_

Sakura was resting her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I bet your lost best friend is willing to have you back, as long as you can forgive yourself. I don't think that friend would like it so much if you kept blaming yourself…" Sakura stopped dancing with Syaoran and looked right into his eyes.

_-Lead me out on the moonlit floor-_

"…and maybe…it was fate…to have you and your friend…us…meet." She whispered loudly.

_-Lift your open hand-_

Syaoran looked right back into her emerald eyes. "Oh reminds me, you'll need to meet my mother...on the other side of things, I thought you weren't the type to believe in that stuff…but maybe…I haven't gotten to know you as much as I want to." he whispered back to her as he gently placed his hand on her cheek.

_-Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling-_

Then all of a sudden rain began to pour down.

"Heh. Go figure…just like old times…You know…your eyes really do look beautiful." (AN: refer to chapter 2) Syaoran said stroking her face with his thumb.

"Just shut up and kiss me already!" Sakura said with a bright smile.

Syaoran smirked as he closed the gap between the two, pressing his lips against hers pulling each other into a passionate kiss.

_-So kiss me-_

-End of song.-

**…**

"So what about your bet?"

"You'll see…"

**.: To be…continued:.**

* * *

Hooray!!! BUT ITS NOT DONE JUST YET! **REVIEW **and then move on to the epilogue! A little something special for all of you! 


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Cardcaptor Sakura _or _She's All That (1999)_.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**.: Grad day :.**

Students were gathered on a mat of green grass spanning over a large distance, sitting in their chairs, awaiting for the moment…

"Souta Kumamoto." said a voice.

A student got up and left the crowd to receive his diploma.

"Takeo Kyoto."

Takeo, sitting in his chair did not notice his name being called out.

"Takeo Kyoto." said the voice once more.

"Hey, they're calling you." said a girl beside him.

"What?!"

"They called your name."

"WHAT?!"

"They called your name!"

"Takeo Kyoto?!" repeated the voice.

"Oh."

He got up to receive his paper.

"Syaoran Li."

A young man with a graduation hat over his light chocolate hair and radiant amber eyes dressed in the nude holding a soccer ball to cover up his manhood, got up slowly.

"Syaoran! Are you serious?!" said a small voice in front of him.

"Yes I am Sakura." He threw the ball at her and ran up to get his diploma.

Sakura laughed as the rest of the crowd began to whistle at the scene.

**.: The End:.**

* * *

**Credits**

Based on She's All That (1999).

Re-written by: SimpleLing

Starring

Sakura Kinomoto

Syaoran Li

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

From CLAMPS series: Cardcaptor Sakura

Thank-you to…

Kikto-chan, Dannyol/jamal, xDiz azn ShortieZx, Lucky Aries, Sasuke1Gaara93, Boxersonfire, Neverbetter21, Czakali, HyPeR-mAtIc 24-7, Pati101, Kiwiweirdo, BananasRgood4u, Rage-ember, Lynne102, Valentine Satiguss, AnimeDream3r, Yuya hime, Ran, 2 OVERLY obsessed, Dark Angel Kira, Musette Fujiwara, tears-of-redemption, -BLOSSOMS-WITTLE-WOLF, Snowcharms, rawritskim, Noriko Taishii, imparished-, iheartanimex3, purplesky828, lilie-baby, pinky, James Birch, insanity-ward, blue715, Writer93, Animefreakkagome, LidoOl ashun sweetie, ShizumaBlueFlame, dbzgtfan2004, cherryheart, rukz…and all of you who have read this story!!!

X3 loves y'all!  
SimpleLing

* * *

Short 'n sweet! Now that the story is done, you can go read my other stories! xD lol 


End file.
